Un mimétisme parfait
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1 : Un billet un carnet

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas  
**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

** Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.  
**

**_Entre //... // pensées des personnages_**

* * *

**_POV de Tom_**

Je me baladais dans les rues de Hambourg. Je me sentais un peu perdu et à vrai dire y avait de quoi. Ça ne faisait que deux jours que je venais d'arriver en Allemagne. Mon père Lionel avait dû venir pour son job. Il est peintre, plutôt célèbre dans son genre. Avant on vivait dans le Sud de la France, là où j'ai passé toute son enfance. La France c'est le pays d'origine de mon père. Mais il y a deux mois de ça, il m'annonça qu'on devait retourner en Allemagne. Retourner dans un pays où j'était né mais n'avait aucun souvenir.

Je déambulais dans les rues animées, histoire de faire passer le temps. Les beaux jours commençaient à s'éloigner, alors j'en profitais un max. Je ne regardais pas trop où j'allais, perdu dans mes pensées.

- Aïe !! Criais je.

Une personne venait de me percuter de plein fouet. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas, continuant sa course folle.  
_ // Eh ! Mais cette fille est malade ! Pourrait s'excuser quand même //_  
Des bruits, plutôt des cris attirèrent mon regard. Un groupe de jeunes filles lui couraient après, hystériques.  
_ // Pays de barje //_  
Elles me dépassèrent puis disparurent. Les passants avaient regardés la scène mais sans plus, comme si cela arrivait ... régulièrement.

J'était comme un con au milieu du trottoir, incapable de bouger, ayant bien du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. C'est alors que je remarquai un petit carnet rouge par terre. Je le ramassai et commençai à le feuilleter. Une écriture assez jolie se dessinait dessus. J'en lu un passage, curieux. C'était magnifique. J'allai plus loin et découvris un billet ... de concert.  
_ // Tokio Hotel ? Ça me dit quelque chose. Eh ! Mais en plus c'est pas de la merde cette place. //_

En effet, le billet en question donnait droit à une rencontre avec le groupe à la fin du concert.  
_ // Ça doit être à la fille qui m'a bousculé. Elle doit être trop deg. La pauvre. Mais bon fallait pas me percuter. //_  
Je décidai de rentrer chez moi, la journée ayant été assez mouvementée.

- Papa ?

_// Pas là. Tant mieux je vais pouvoir mettre la musique à fond. //_  
Je me jetai sur le canapé et attrapai la télécommande.

- Miusique maestro !! (l'orthographe est correcte)

Je me replongeai dans la lecture du carnet. Ce qui y était écrit m'envoûtait. Puis je revis le billet et décidai d'aller voir qui était ces fameux TH. Je tapai leur nom sur Internet et une multitude de sites de fans s'ouvrirent. Je cliquai sur le premier, regardai les photos et lu les commentaires. Mais plus j'observais le chanteur, plus sa tête me disait quelque chose. Ces cheveux, ces yeux noirs ...

- Merde !! C'était pas une fille, le con. C'était un gars. Mais alors c'est à lui ou pas ?

Je cherchai un indice dans le carnet. Sur la dernière page en bas, il y avait écrit _Bill_.  
_ // Bill ... Ben ouai c'est bien le nom du mec. Résumons. Il te rentre dedans, fait tomber son carnet. Et j'en fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je veux bien lui rendre mais chais pas où le trouver. Et puis doit y avoir des gardes partout je me vois mal arriver en disant ... //_

- Coucou. Moi c'est Tom. Y a le chanteur Bill qui a laissé ça sur le trottoir je peux lui redonner siou plait. ... Non ça le fait pas.

Je réfléchissais un petit moment, mes yeux allant de l'écran montrant le brun, au carnet, à la place de concert.  
_ // La place de concert ? Mais oui ! Elle pourra me permettre de le voir et de lui rendre. C'est quand ? Dans deux jours et pas loin de la maison. Yes //_

**Fin POV de Tom**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_// Mais où est ce que j'ai bien pût le mettre, je l'ai toujours sur moi et là je le trouve plus. //_

- Eh Gustav ! T'aurais pas vu mon carnet ?  
- Euh non. Ben regarde il est pas sur la table là ?  
- Mais non ! Ça c'est l'agenda téléphonique. Je parle de MON carnet !  
- Ben non.  
- Putain mais il est où ? Petit petit petit. Viens me voir. Où te caches tu ? C'est pas gentil ce que tu me fais. (Oui vous rêvez pas il appelle son carnet comme si c'était un chien)

Gustav et Lani le regardait perplexe. Puis ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent ensemble. Mais un cri inhumain les firent sursauter.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!

Bill venait d'hurler en partant d'un aiguë assez haut pour finir dans un grave rageur. Il avait la respiration saccadée, les poings serrés et ses yeux montraient une rage des plus folles. Georg arriva en courant inquiet du cri que venait de poussé le brun.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il affolé.  
- Bill a perdu son carnet, répondit Lani.  
- Ah c'est que ça, dit Georg soulagé.

Bill se retourna et se jeta sur le bassiste.

- Que ça !!? Tu vas voir si c'est que ça ! Je te signale que sans ce carnet y a plus de groupe.

L'annonce de Bill jeta un froid sur tout le groupe.

- Comment ça ? demanda Gustav.  
- Tout ce que j'ai écrit, toutes ces paroles, elles viennent toutes de ce carnet. J'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose si ce n'est pas sur ses pages. Et puis il y avait des idées pour des nouvelles chansons. Si quelqu'un tombe dessus, on peut dire adieu à Tokio Hotel.

Les quatre garçons se regardaient et furent soudain prit d'une énorme angoisse. Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces de l'appartement et du studio, mais rien. Le carnet restait introuvable. Ils étaient abattus.


	2. Chapter 2 : Concert

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas  
**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

** Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.  
**

**_Entre //... // pensées des personnages  
_**

* * *

****

- Dis papa, je voudrais aller à un concert dans deux jours. Je peux ? Demanda Tom.  
- C'est qui ? demanda Lionel.  
- Euh ... Tokio Hotel.  
- Tu veux aller voir ce groupe ? C'est pas trop ton style et puis y aura ... ah c'est les filles, les groupies qui t'intéresses.

_// Ben non, je veux juste rendre au chanteur son carnet.//_

- Je peux rien te cacher, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.  
- Ok. Faut qu'on t'y amène ?  
- Pas besoin c'est juste à coté.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_POV de TOM_**

_// C'est ce soir que j'y vais. C'est dingue, j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ces deux derniers jours. Et là je suis tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de les rencontrer. C'est le mal du pays, c'est pour ça. //_  
Je me préparais mettant mon plus beau baggy vert avec un tee-shirt noir et une tête de mort dessus. J'oubliais pas mon bandeau noir préféré et ma casquette verte. Je me regardais dans la glace.  
_// Ah que je suis beau !! Euh ... je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis fait aussi beau. //_

Je prenais le carnet sans oublier la place de concert et sortait de la maison. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville. Je pouvais déjà voir de chez moi la foule qui se dirigeait vers la salle de concert.  
_// Quel monde !! Et que des filles presque ; comme papa me l'avait dit. Tiens elle est mignonne celle là. Bon allez, finit de mater, t'as un carnet à rendre à l'autre fille ... euh mec. //_

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, mais je me suis retrouvé devant la scène, entouré de filles et d'un garçon. Un peu paniqué, je regardais partout. Que des hystériques, des filles en chaleur, hurlant les noms des membres du groupe. Ça me rassurait un peu de voir des présences masculines, quoique en en voyant deux s'embrasser goulûment je fût moins sûr. J'écoutais les conversations de mes voisines qui ne faisaient que parler de Bill. Étrangement, ça m'intéressait. Elles en savaient tellement que ça me faisait presque peur. Je buvais les paroles quand un rouquin arriva sur scène. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je suis devenu sourd. Imaginez plus de 5000 filles hurlant toutes en même temps ; c'est horrible.

Le roux prit sa guitare et commença à jouer quelques notes. Puis il fût suivi par un châtain à la basse. Je cherchais le chanteur du regard mais celui-ci se trouvait toujours en coulisse. Le batteur enchaîna et j'entendis enfin la voix de Bill. Dès le premier mot je fus paralysé. Sa voix était si envoûtante Je ressentais toute la tristesse qui s'en échappait. Il arriva sur scène, sous les projecteurs et sous les cris des groupies. J'étais paralysé mais également hypnotisé. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus ce visage d'ange souriant se trouvant devant moi. Je ne bougeais plus, le suivant juste du regard. Quand il commença à s'avancer du bord de la scène, mon cœur se mit à battre fortement. Il se pencha pour toucher la main d'une fille à coté de moi et il en profita pour me lancer un regard. Un regard assez étrange. Il semblait comme surprit de me voir.  
_// Il arrête pas de me jeter des regards ou quoi ? Je dois me faire des histoires. Pourtant j'aimerais bi ... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis pas bien. //_

Je posais mes mains sur mes joues. Brûlantes, comme si je rougissais. Oui je sentais le rouge me monter._// Mais pourquoi ? Je ne connais que son prénom et puis c'est les filles que j'aime moi, pas les mecs. //_  
Mais j'avais beau essayer de ne pas faire attention au chanteur, d'éviter de le fixer, mais mes yeux revenaient toujours se poser sur lui. Je finis par céder et l'admirais. Oui je l'admirais. Il rayonnait sur scène. A chaque pas qu'il faisait vers le bord de la scène, mon cœur cessait de battre. J'avais envie qu'il s'approche de moi et me fasse un signe ...  
_// Eh mais il m'a fait un clin d'œil !! Waouh, j'y crois pas ! Oh il trop ch ...Respire Tom, respire. Expiration inspiration. Expiration, Inspir ... oh non il approche trop, il se penche ... il est si prêt. //_

Je sentais son odeur, son regard me fixer. Il tendit la main. Pour qui ? Personne. Il avait juste mit sa main au dessus de nous, mais il en avait profité pour m'effleurer la tête. En sentant ses doigts, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il me sourie juste avant de s'éloigner. Ce sourire si beau, rempli de je ne sais trop quoi. Complicité, affection ou était-ce simplement le sourire d'une star à un fan ?

Le concert continua. Lorsqu'il quitta la scène pour se reposer, j'étais nerveux. Je trépignais d'impatience comme un gosse le jour de noël.Il refit son apparition dix minutes plus tard. Je me mis hurler comme les autres, trop content. Il enchaîna les chansons, continuant toujours de me regarder. Je faisais de même, cherchant même son regard. Le reste du concert s'écoula beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas finit. J'allais les rencontrer ... le voir.

Avec une dizaine d'autres personnes, que des filles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les coulisses. J'étais le dernier de la file.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour pas facile mais

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

**Entre //... // pensées des personnages  
**

* * *

_**Continunation du POV de Tom**_

Avec une dizaine d'autres personnes, que des filles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les coulisses. J'étais le dernier de la file.  
Chaque fille repartait en pleurant, heureuse. Quant à moi j'en avait marre d'attendre depuis au moins une heure. J'avais le carnet dans la poche. Je posai ma main dessus. Ça y est c'était à moi, enfin. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis devant une table. Apparemment Bill était le dernier qu'on voyait. En me voyant, les yeux des membres du groupe s'écarquillèrent.

- Un garçon ? C'est rare, dit le rouquin.

J'étais assez gêné.

- Lut, répondis je timidement, en faisant un signe de main.  
- Alors t'es un grand fan ? Me demanda celui aux cheveux châtains

Mais j'avais détourné le regard, sentant des yeux me fixer fortement. Le chanteur me regardait intensément. Je n'écoutais plus les paroles des autres. Je m'avançais vers Bill et me mis face à lui. Je mis ma main dans ma poche et sortit le carnet, et le posais sur la table. Puis du bout des doigts je le poussais vers lui. Ses yeux se baissèrent et son visage s'illumina.

- Mon carnet !!!!!!! Hurla-t-il, me faisant sursauter. Merci, merci, merci. Oh mon petit carnet, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.  
- Bon ben ... voila c'est fait.  
- Tu t'appelles comment ? Me demanda le chanteur.

Je fus assez surprit par sa question si directe mais répondais.

- Tom.  
- Merci Tom. Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
- Euh ... tu l'as perdu dans la rue en me bousculant y à deux ou trois jours.  
- Merci de me l'avoir amené. Mais ... pourquoi tu l'as pas gardé ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben il vaut une petite valeur ce carnet. C'est mon écriture, des idées de chansons, un peu comme un journal intime. Tu aurais pût le vendre.  
- J'ai pas besoin d'argent et puis de toute façon j'y avais même pas pensé, et t'as l'air de vraiment y tenir.

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui nous regardaient ébahis.

- Tu peux me donner le sac Gustav, s'il te plait.  
- Le sac ? T'es sûr. On ne le donne que rarement.  
- Donne.  
- D'accord, tiens.

Bill attrapa un sac vert et le posa sur la table.

- Pour te remercier, tiens, voila nos DVD et albums.

J'attrapais le sac en question. Il me tendait la main, comme pour me dire au revoir. Je la lui serrai mais sentis une chose dans sa main. Un papier ; il me donnait un papier, sans que les autres le voit.  
Je sentais que ce petit bout blanc était particulier. Accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux, il avait fait battre mon cœur plus fort que jamais. Je le serrais fort dans mon poing et dit au revoir à chacun des membres, heureux. Pour ne pas le perdre, je le mettais dans la poche de mon baggy, bien au chaud.

La maison était vide, mon père encore à une de ses soirées. Je me posais sur le canapé, le sac renversé à coté. Des Cds et Dvds en sortaient ; leurs Cds et Dvds. J'attrapai le premier de la pile et l'introduisis dans le lecteur. Leur musique emplit le salon. Je montais le son pour mieux entendre sa voix. Je repensais à ces souvenirs de la soirée. Et alors que je partais pour un monde remplit d'imagination, une violente douleur me serra la poitrine. Je tombais sur les coussins, les larmes aux yeux, impossible de me contrôler. Je serrais entre mes bras le gros coussin, me sentant empli d'une grande détresse. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose. Qu'il soit là, en face de moi, me réconfortant. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais juste ce besoin. Je finis par m'endormir dans le salon, la musique à fond.

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré quand j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin. Je regardais autour de moi. Des affaires éparpillées un peu partout et le coussin trempé que je serrai encore me rappelèrent ma soirée. Je me levai, éteignis la chaîne hifi. Je ramassais mes affaires et les montais dans ma chambre. Puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, ayant besoin d'une bonne douche pour me décrasser et pour me remettre les idées en place.  
Chose faite, je cherchais dans mon armoire quoi me mettre. Mon regard se posa sur mon baggy de la veille et j'eu soudainement un éclair de lucidité. Je me jetais sur mon pantalon de peur qu'il ne s'échappe et fouillais toutes les poches. Je trouvais enfin l'objet de mon excitation.

Ce papier qu'il avait touché, froissé, écrit quelque chose dessus rien que pour moi. Je le serrais dans ma main. Mon cœur s'accélérait. J'avais peur de ce qui y était écrit. Les mains tremblantes, se l'ouvrit et vit la même écriture que sur le carnet. Je sentis mes joues se mouiller.

- Mais je pleure comme un con là ! Suis pas bien moi. Et voila j'arrive même pas à lire ce qui y a écrit, les larmes me brouillent la vue.

Je les séchaient d'un revers de manche et lu à haute voix le mot de Bill.

- Je vais peut être te paraître bizarre mais j'aimerais te parler demain. Parc Harisson à 14h30. Bill. ... Demain ? Mais c'est aujourd'hui demain !!! Merde ! Merde. Je fais quoi ?

Je me regardais dans le miroir, comme si j'attendais une réponse de mon reflet.

- M'habiller ! M'exclamais je. Mais comment ? On s'en fou.

En réalité je sortis toutes les fringues de mon armoire, rien ne me satisfaisant vraiment. Même mes boxers m'énervaient. Trop serrés, trop larges, pas beau, trop vieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou de mon boxer ! Personne le verra ... Quoique ... A quoi je pense moi ?

Je finis par réussir à mettre un boxer et une paire de chaussette. Manquait plus que le reste, le plus essentiel.  
Une heure après j'avais finis par me décider. Bien évidemment je brillais de mille feux.

_// Pathétique Tom. Tu es pathétique.//_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 14h. Je réalisais alors que je ne connaissais pas le lieu de rendez vous. Paniqué, j'allumais l'ordinateur. Trop lent. Beaucoup trop. (Juste trente seconde pour être complètement allumé.)

- Plan. Plan. Plan. Plan Plan. Là !!! Alors le parc machin truc bidule chouette ... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Hari... truc ... Harisson.

Je tapais si vite le nom que je dus m'y reprendre à huit reprise pour que ce soit bien écrit.

- YES !!!!

Quelle chance, mais quelle chance. Il s'avérait que le parc en question se trouvait tout juste à coté de chez moi. Quelle vaine de cocu.

- Mais j'ai pleins d'idées perverses moi ce matin. Je crains.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Sûrement mon père qui entrait enfin de sa soirée. J'allais l'accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Papa ! Lui criais je en sautillant dans l'escalier, faisant trembler toute la maison.  
- Doucement Tom. J'ai un peu trop bu Hier soir. Désolé de rentrer que maintenant. Tiens j'ai pris des croissants pour me faire pardonner.  
- Merci. Alors ta soirée. Elle était si bien que ça ?  
- Euh oui. J'avais oublié à quel point les allemands étaient. Mais dit moi, tu as l'air bien gai. Une fille ?

_// Non c'est un mec. Mais on pourrait croire à une fille. //_

Je me calmais un peu et lui souriais. C'était plus pour me convaincre moi que lui.

- Oui.

On s'assit à table et mangeait les croissants. L'heure approchait et je trépignais d'impatience. Je finis la vaisselle rapidement, sans rechigner.

- On dirait que t'es pressé Tom. Un rendez vous ? Me demanda-t-il sur un air un peu coquin.

Je sursautais à ses paroles.

_// Ben oui Papa. Pourquoi crois tu que je me suis fait le plus beau possible, que je spide comme un malade et que je stresse comme un con //_

- Ben ouai.  
- Avec la fille qui te rend heureux.  
- Je peux rien te cacher.  
- Allez files. Tu risques d'être en retard. Je finirais.

Je ne me fis pas prier.

- Merci !! Hurlais je alors que je quittais la maison.

Je me mis à courir vers le parc. J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. Finalement j'arrivais en avance et l'attente m'angoissa encore plus. Je me serrais les mains qui étaient moites et regardais de partout attendant ce brun aux yeux envoûtants.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

- Salut, dit une petite voix à coté du blond.

Ce dernier releva la tête et souri.

- ...  
- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, répondit le brun en s'asseyant à coté de Tom.  
- Je ... Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu voulais me voir.  
- Parce que ... parce que ... tu m'intrigues, murmura Bill.

Tom resta figé sur place, ne saisissant pas tous les sens de ses paroles.

* * *

** Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit review ?? **

**Je sais on avance pas vite mais faut un peu de temps avant qu'ils apprennent à bien se connaitre.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les sentiments se dévoilent mais tout n'est pas encore clair pour Bill.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : C'est dur de ressentir

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

**Entre //... // pensées des personnages  
**

* * *

Tom resta figé sur place, ne saisissant pas tous les sens de ses paroles. 

- Tu dois me prendre pour un con de te dire ça. J'aurais pas dû venir, dit Bill en se levant et en commençant à partir.  
- Non !! Reste, cria Tom en lui attrapa la main.

Ils faisaient face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Leurs cœurs s'étaient accélérés. Tom tenait toujours la main chaude et douce de Bill. Un peu gêné, ce dernier baissa la tête.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Bill se rassit, entraînant avec lui le blond. Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes puis Bill prit la parole.

- Tu l'as lu ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Mon carnet.  
- Oui, répondit timidement Tom. Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en le fixant.  
- Ce ... Ce ... Ce n'est rien, bégaya Bill qui supportait mal l'intensité du regard du dréadé.  
- C'est ... très joli.  
- Merci.

Les deux jeunes garçons parlèrent toute l'après midi de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais aucun des deux n'aborda les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait, ni l'impression de connaître l'autre. Malgré cela, ils se sentaient bien et n'avaient d'yeux que pour la personne se trouvant à leurs cotés. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures mais une grande complicité s'était installée. A tel point que n'importe quel pensant, en les voyant, les auraient prit pour deux grands amis.  
La fin de la journée arriva dans des éclats de rire du brun. Tom l'avait admiré à chaque seconde. Le rire cristallin de Bill lui fit un pincement au cœur, douloureux à contenir. Il sentait les larmes monter et il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se forçant à sourire.

_// Il ne doit pas voir que je me sens mal. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer. //_

_// Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il semble aller mal. Je dois sûrement le gêner. Ou il en a marre de moi. //_

- Tu ... Tu vas bien ?  
- ... Oui.  
- Je ferais mieux de partir, tu dois avoir sûrement mieux à faire.  
- Pourquoi ? Moi, je ..._// veux pas. Je veux rester à tes cotés. //_J'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
- Non, c'est mieux que je m'en aille, je vois bien que je t'embête.  
- C'est faux !!!! Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. Au contraire. C'est moi. Je te prends ton temps qui t'es précieux. Entre les concerts les répètes, ta vie ...  
- Concert ??? ... Tiens.

Tom regardait ce que Bill lui tendait.

- J'aimerais ... enfin je sais que tu voudras pas ... mais ... Ce soir je refais un concert. Ça me ferait plaisir ...  
- Si je venais ?  
- Oui, dit le brun le rouge aux joues.

_// Bien sur que j'aimerais le revoir. Je veux même pas qu'il parte. Mais bon. Il va me croire fou. //_

- Euh, je sais pas. Je pense que je pourrais.

A ces mots, le visage de Bill s'illumina et il ne put résister à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça brusquement. Tom surprit, faillit défaillir en sentant le corps du brun contre le sien. Mais l'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes.

_// Mais qu'Est-ce que je fais ? Il va croire des trucs chelous après. //_

_// Pourquoi il s'est enlevé, moi j'aimais bien. Zut. //_

- Bon je dois te laisser, faut que je file.  
- Attends ! C'est où ?

_// Un peu plus et il pouvait pas venir. Suis vraiment trop con et j'aurais été triste en plus. //_

- C'est à l'extérieur de la ville à La Grande Salle.  
- Euh ouai chai pas où c'est mais mon père saura, il m'y emmènera.  
- D'accord. A ce soir ... peut-être.

La fin de sa phrase avait été presque inaudible. Il ne voulait pas que ce peut-être soit là. Il voulait que ce soit sûr. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait forcer Tom à venir.  
Il partit du parc, le visage triste et le cœur battant. Il avait passé une journée formidable mais il sentait que ce serait la dernière.

_// Après tout, c'est un mec qui m'a juste ramené mon carnet. Si il est venu c'est par curiosité. Suis un peu célèbre et un plus la plus part des gens me croient étrange en raison de mon look. Oui, je suis juste un objet de foire pour lui. Maintenant qu'il m'a vu, il va m'oublier. Mais moi je crois que j'y arriverais pas. Je me sens si proche de lui. Comme si j'avais arrêté de tomber pendant cette après midi. //_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_POV de Bill_**

J'arrivais enfin chez moi. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. La peine que je retenais depuis que je l'avais quitté, sortit. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je pleurais en silence, pour ne pas ameuter les autres. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. A son visage souriant, ses yeux envoûtants sa voix rassurante ; tout en lui me faisait frémir.  
J'attrapais mon carnet, en pensant qu'il l'avait lu. Le seul, le premier qui est découvert mes peurs. J'avais à nouveau besoin d'écrire, de sortir tout ça. Je pris le stylo posé à coté et commençais à écrire.

**Un mimétisme parfait ne fait que trembler.**

**Les rivières sur ce blanc s'amusent avec les sept couleurs.**

**Dans ce jeu cerclé d'ombres, Kiss shining**

**En prenant apparence de désespoir.**

**Make me shining,**

**Les fragments éparpillés de mon âme,**

**Ces pétales qui s'évanouissent, deviennent une gêne.**

**L'illusion de cette apparence,**

**Me prends ma vie.**

**Kill me shining,**

**A la fin de cet espoir.**

**Please dont cryin'**

**En prenant forme de solitude.**

**Dans cette quiétude qui s'envolent sous la nuit.**

**Kiss shining,**

**Sans ces pensées qui brûlent le temps qui passe.**

Pendant ces quelques minutes où j'avais écrits ces choses, ces paroles, sur un air imaginé, je m'étais laissé allé à mes pleurs. Par chance aucune goutte n'était tombée sur mon carnet. Je refermais ce dernier et le laissais tomber par terre. Épuisé, je finis par m'endormir, les yeux rougis.

**_Fin POV de Bill_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_POV de Tom_**

- Papa, je vais être en retard !!!!  
- Deux secondes. Mais t'es bien pressé. T'as rendez-vous avec une fille ou quoi ?  
- Non, c'est ... _// un mec. Un peu plus et je lui sortais ça. //_ Juste une copine.  
- Tu dis toujours ça.  
- Bon, Papa. Tu te grouille t'es tombé dans le trou ou quoi ?  
- Mais non. Mai j'ai moi aussi un rendez vous. Je peux même pas me raser convenable.

Une heure que j'attendais mon père, partit dans la salle de bain soit disant pour une petite commission qui s'était transformé en douche et préparation à un rendez vous galant. Il sortit enfin de la pièce qui bien évidemment était dans un désordre pas croyable. Serviettes en boule par terre, gel douche coulant, inondation devant la douche, mousse à raser dans le lavabo et je vous parle pas de l'état de celui-ci. C'était tout mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une femme plus de trois mois. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Il s'occupai très bien de moi. Je n'avais jamais manqué de rien, et surtout pas d'amour. En fait parfois j'avais plus l'impression d'avoir un ami qu'un père. Cela venait peut être du fait qu'il avait été père très jeune.

- C'est bon. Suis prêt. On y vas.

On monta dans la voiture et il me conduisit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. C'était assez loin de chez nous, presque une demi heure de trajet. Je remarquais qu'il était nerveux, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi ; lui si gai d'habitude. Mais je n'osais pas poser de question. Peut-être que notre retour en Allemagne avait quelque chose à voir. Lui avait vécu quelques années ici et il lui était arrivé pas mal de choses. Mais jamais il n'était rentré dans les détails, comme si il me cachait quelque une vérité troublante.

- Allez descend au lieu de rêvasser.  
- Hein ? On est arrivé ? Demandais je.  
- A ton avis la foule de minettes elle est là pourquoi ?  
- Pour moi bien sûr, dis je en rigolant.  
- File idiot. Et ne les martyrise pas trop fiston.  
- Oui papa, répondis je sur un ton de moquerie.

La voiture démarra et disparue dans la nuit. Il devait venir me chercher à la fin du concert. Il me l'avait promit. J'avançais vers la foule qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée quand deux mains m'attrapèrent et me tirèrent. Je me retrouvais bien vite dans les bras de quels un je reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de cette personne.

- Tu ... tu m'étouffes Bill.- Désolé, murmura l'autre en relâchant son étreinte.  
- Tu m'as fait peur.  
- C'était pas mon intention. Mais ... mais je suis tellement content que tu es pu venir.

Il m'attrapa la main et se mit à courir. J sentais la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Mon cœur battait la chamade. On fit le tour du bâtiment et rentra par l'arrière. Je le vis enfin correctement, sans toute cette pénombre. Ses yeux brillaient de joie. Je lui souris, me sentant apaisé.  
Étrangement, j'avais envie de venir caler ma tête dans son cou, de pouvoir respirer son odeur, de découvrir chaque courbe de son corps.

- Un mimétisme parfait ne fait que trembler, murmurais je.  
- Hein ? Sursauta Bill.

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si je venais de le gifler. J'avais pensé tout haut et apparemment ce que je venais de dire l'avait surprit.  
Un homme arriva et parla à Bill. Il mit fin à cette situation étrange. Bill partit et l'homme en question m'emmena dans la salle. Je me retrouvais à nouveau devant la scène, entourée de filles.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_POV de Bill_**

La phrase qu'il avait dit résonnait dans ma tête. Je pensais avoir mal entendu mais non. Il l'avait bien dite. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le concert allait commencer et je devais me concentrer. Mais comment faire avec ce cœur qui résonne dans ma poitrine ?  
La musique commença. J'entendais les cris des fans. C'était à mon tour. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais. J'arrivais sur scène et me mis à chanter.

Je le repérais immédiatement. Et comme à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui, il m'était impossible de m'en détourner. Lui aussi me fixait. La gène ressentit la veille lors de notre première rencontre s'était dissipée. Je le regardais, je le fixais, je le dévisageais même, mais je sentais bien. Je m'approchais du bord de la scène pour me rapprocher des fans, mais surtout de lui. Je le vis se sentir gêné quand je lui effleurai a joue. Soit disant pas fait exprès aux yeux des autres, mais pour moi ce geste signifiait beaucoup.  
J'évitais de retenter ce contact de peur qu'il parte, me croyant fou. Pourtant j'en avais envie.  
Le concert se termina enfin. J'étais complètement vidé mais heureux. Tom été venu, il était resté et ... et il est là. Il est venu me voir.

_// Oh si c'est pas trop ça. Il est venu me dire au revoir ce doit même être un adieu. Il ne va pas venir à tous mes concerts. Faut que j'arrête de rêver. //_

- Bill !!!! Cria-t-il en me faisant de grands signes.  
- Alors ça t'a plus ? Enfin je sais que t'es pas un fan mais ...  
- C'était super !!!

Je fus surprit de sa réaction. Je me mis à sourire bêtement et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- Dis, tu veux voir les coulisses ? Demandais je.  
- Je peux ?  
- Oui. Viens.

Je lui prit le bras et l'attirais à coté de moi. Le sentir si proche de moi me faisait frissonner On marchait cote à cote. Nos mains se frôlaient de temps en temps. La tentation de la lui prendre était grande mais le fait de résister m'amusait encore plus. Je lui montrais les moindres recoins. On croisa un peu tout le monde. Personne ne posait de question à son sujet, et de toute façon ça ne les regardait pas.

- Oh, il est tard. Mon père doit m'attendre. Je suis désolé je vais devoir y aller.  
- Je comprends. La sortie est juste là. Au revoir.

**_Fin POV de Bill_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_POV de Tom_**

_// Au revoir ? C'est tout ? Pas de à bientôt ou un truc du genre ? Mais quel con je suis d'avoir cru ... //_

- Au revoir, répondis je déçu.

Je partis en courant. Une fois dehors je cherchais la voiture de mon père mais rien. Je l'appelais sur son portable et tombais sur sa messagerie J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il m'a oublié ou il est bourré. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois rentrer par mes propres moyens. A pied, c'est trop long. Me reste plus que l'auto-stop.  
Malheureusement pour moi personne n'allait dans ma direction ; dans les deux ou trois qui avaient eu la bonté de s'arrêter. Je continuais de guetter quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

- Alors pas de carosse ?

Je me retournais et vis Bill souriant.

- Euh ... non. Mon père m'a oublié et c'est assez loin pour rentrer chez moi.  
- T'habites où ?  
- Dans le centre, à coté du parc de cet aprèm.  
- C'est pas trop notre route et il voudra pas qu'on fasse un détour, alors ... viens.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira jusqu'à un van. Les autres membres étaient là, assis, attendant leur chanteur.

- Ça vous dérange un invité imprévu ?  
- Non, répondit le guitariste.  
- Nous non plus, répondirent les deux autres.

Je me retrouvais alors dans le van entre un rouquin et Bill. Plutôt mal à l'aise, je questionnais du regard Bill.

- Je vais pas te laisser dehors alors qui fait froid. Je peux pas te ramener chez toi mais tu peux dormir à l'hôtel avec nous ... si tu veux.  
- Hein ? Euh ... ben d'accord.  
- Par contre ça te dérange de dormir avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

_// Hein, dormir ... avec ... lui ? Trop bien !! Mais pourquoi //_

- Il n' y a plus de chambre de libre dans l'hôtel. Il est rempli de fan. Donc faut que tu dormes dans une de nos chambres. Normalement, on en prend deux. Georg et Gustav dorment ensemble et Lani et moi dans l'autre. Mais Lani ne veut pas que quelque un dorme avec lui. Du coup on a trois chambres. Et je dors seul. Il ne reste donc qu'une place, dans la mienne.  
- Ah ... ben d'accord.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

* * *

_Je vous venir là. Pas d'armes pointées sur l'auteur. Pas d'insultes et surtout pas de menaces._

_Ben ouai l'auteur est sadique mais on n'y peut rien. Mais surtout, l'auteur aime bien ce faire prier (où est ce qu'on va ?)._

_Aller donnez moi vos impressions, je mord pas._

_Prochain chapitre : L'hôtel (vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer xD !!)_

_RAR :_

**Netissi : **mon premier review anonyme. ça se fête !! Merci de lire ma fic et de laisser un review. Et contente que ça te plaise. Ton rire était super bien placé et ne servait pas à rien puisqu'il m'a fait rire aussi. Et puis faut que je t'avoue quelque chose j'adore quand les gens se répètent alors tu peux.

**  
**


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'hôtel

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Les cinq garçons montèrent au sixième étage. Georg et Gustav s'arrétèrent à une première chambre.

- Bon nous on s'arrête là. Bonne nuit les gars.

Lani s'arrêta deux chambres plus loin. Il ne dit même pas bonne nuit, rentrant directement dans sa chambre. Tom suivait Bill, tout heureux. La chambre du chanteur se trouvait au bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent. Il y avait un grand lit, deux fauteuils avec une petite table basse, ainsi qu'un bar. Bill posa ses affaires et se tourna vers Tom.

- Fais comme chez toi. Si t'as soif, sers toi. Je vais prendre une douche.  
- Ok.

Bill disparu dans la pièce voisine, tandis que Tom un peu nerveux se précipita sur le bar.  
_// Quelque chose pour aller mieux. J'hallucine y a du vin de France. Ah douce France, maison. Ça me manque quand même. //_  
Il se servit un verre de ce délicieux rouge puis s'allongea sur le lit. Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand Bill sortit de la salle de bain, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer. Démaquillé, les cheveux dégoulinants, Tom déglutit en le voyant.

- Vas y si tu veux.  
- Euh ... C'est pas de refus. Juste pour dormir j'ai pas ...  
- Ah oui t'as pas d'affaire propre. Normalement j'aime pas faire ça, mais bon. Je te prêterais un de mes boxer si tu veux.  
- Euh ... oui, merci.

Puis Tom ferma la porte et se lava en vitesse. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, Bill était assit dans un des fauteuils, les yeux fermés, un Ipod sur les oreilles.  
Tom se plaça devant lui et se pencha vers son visage. L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes était grande, mais Tom se résigna.

- Bill ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond.  
_// Qu'Est-ce qui fait là ? Si prêt, en serviette ? Il veut que je le prenne dans mes bras. J'ai déjà du mal quand il est habillé, alors là ... //_

- Oui ?  
- Euh ... Je pourrais avoir ...  
- Ah oui, pour dormir.  
- C'est ça.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un boxer.

- Tiens.  
- Merci.  
- Tu vas aller te coucher ou pas là ?  
- Oh oui suis crevé.  
- Ok, moi aussi.

Bill s'installa dans le lit sous les draps. Tom mit le boxer et se dirigea vers un fauteuil.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Bill.  
- Ben dormir.  
- Dans le fauteuil ?  
- Euh ... oui.  
- Baka, viens dans le lit. Il est assez grand pour nous deux.  
- Tu crois ...?  
- Viens je te dis. Je mors pas la nuit.

Tom s'exécuta et se glissa sous les draps, à coté de Bill. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, entendre sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux. Bill éteignit la lumière et se tourna vers Tom. Leurs mains se frôlaient.  
_// Mon dieu je sens sa main contre la mienne. Je fais quoi ? J'enlève ou pas ? ... Tu fais semblant de dormir, que t'a rien senti. //_

De son coté, Bill eu la même pensée. Aucun des deux ne bougea, se complaisant dans cette posture.  
Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir rapidement. Leur nuit fut paisible et remplie d'agréables rêves.  
Ce fut Bill qui ouvrit les yeux le premier.

_// Comme j'ai bien dormi. Eh, mais y a un truc sur moi. C'est quoi //_  
Il releva légèrement la tête et vit Tom à moitié allongé sur lui. La jambe gauche par-dessus celles de Bill, le bras entourant le torse dénudé du brun, Tom avait prit une position assez provocante. Bill déglutit et sourit.

_// Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu. Maintenant qu'il est contre moi je vais pas le laisser filer. //_  
Le blond remua légèrement, se retrouvant un peu plus sur le corps de l'androgyne. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la peau colorée du dréadé et ferma les yeux, un sourire béat sur le visage.

_// Il dort contre moi Je pouvais pas rêver mieux. C'est même mieux que mes rêves de cette nuit. Et celui là il est réel en plus. //_  
Il serra un peu plus Tom contre lui, mais ce geste commença à réveiller le blond. Seulement, Bill ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_//Dodo. Mmh ... cette odeur, c'est celle de Bill. Eh, c'est quoi ce machin sous moi //_  
Les yeux toujours clos, Tom remua légèrement, puis comprit enfin.

_// Non !!!! Il ... est ... je suis ... sur ... lui. Yes !!! Je peux sentir sa peau douce et son parfum provoquant. Je veux rester contre lui, ne plus le quitter. //_  
Il se blottit d'avantage contre Bill, voulant rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula. Tom et Bill N'avaient pas bougé, chacun des deux faisant semblant de dormir pour ne pas briser ce moment magique. Mais alors que Bill descendait lentement sa main vers la cuisse gauche du blond, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement. Surprit, Bill ouvrit les yeux et regarda Tom.

- Tom ? Chuchota-t-il.  
-Mmh ? Marmonna Tom.

_// Merde il sait que je suis réveillé maintenant. Je dois faire semblant de me réveiller. //_

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, profitant des dernières secondes de bonheur.  
- Tu m'écrases, répondit le brun à contre cœur.

Le dréadé se releva brusquement comme surprit.  
_// Faut faire celui qui est surprit, sinon il va croire des trucs et me détester après. //_

- Oh, désolé. Je suis désolé. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver là, dit il faisant semblant d'être gêné.  
- C'est rien.

Tom s'allongea à coté de Bill, l'air triste. Il avait envie de pleurer, de retourner dans les bras du brun.

- Un mimétisme parfait ne fait que trembler, marmonna le blond.  
- Qu'Est-ce que t'a dit ? Demanda Bill en se relevant légèrement.  
- Un mimétisme parfait ne fait que trembler, répéta Tom un peu plus fort.  
- C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ça. Pourquoi ?  
- Sais pas, répondit il rougissant. Quand je te vois, j'ai cette phrase qui me vient.

Bill dévisageait Tom et répétait la phrase. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond mal à l'aise était devenu rouge écarlate.  
_// Il va comprendre maintenant ... que je suis attiré par lui. Quitte à tout dévoiler autant y aller jusqu'au bout. //_

Le dréadé se rapprochant dangereusement de Bil, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Tom n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres du brun quand ce dernier revint à la réalité.  
Allongé sur le dos, le visage de Tom si prêt il rougit immédiatement. Tom s'attendait à ce qu'il le gifle ou le repousse mais rien. Bill ne bougeait pas.  
Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et l'excitation grandissante.  
Puis Tom se jeta à l'eau et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur. Ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant cet instant de quelques secondes

_// Non, je ne dois pas. //_  
Le blond se retira vite et s'assit dans le lit, la tête courbe.  
Quant à Bill il était paralysé.  
Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Devenu insupportable pour Tom, celui le brisa.

- Je ...

Mais Bill venait de se relever brusquement et avait mit un doigt sur la bouche du blond.

- Chut.

**POV de Bill**

_// Il m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleure chose de sa part //_  
Il allait parler et sûrement regretter. Mais moi je ne regrette rien. J'ai enfin comprit pourquoi ... pourquoi j'avais besoin de lui ... je l'aime, c'est tout. Et ce baiser qu'il m'a donné ... c'était magique.

Tom me regardait les yeux ébahis, les joues rouges. Il était magnifique comme ça. Si beau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. J'avais trop peur qu'il me dise qu'il regrettait.  
Mes yeux se sont perdus dans les siens. Mon doigt sur ses lèvres est descendu sur son menton. Ma main s'est ouverte et s'est posée sur sa joue. J'entendais juste nos souffles.  
J'avais peur ... peur que ce ne soit qu'illusion. Je baissais la tête, ma main descendant sur son torse. Son cœur battait fort.

Tom ne bougeait pas.  
_// Mais pourquoi il ne réagit pas //_

Je sentais une larme couler sur ma joue, en silence ... puis une autre. Je me retenais comme je pouvais.  
Tom n'avait toujours pas manifesté la moindre expression.  
Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais mais un nœud s'était formé dans ma gorge et son silence n'arrangeait rien.

J'attendais. J'attendais.

**Fin POV de Bill**

**POV de Tom**

_// Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il fait //_  
Je ne comprenais rien. Que signifiait ce geste. Est-ce que ... Je devais rêver. Mais à ce contact, mon cœur s'était emballé. Je voulais embrasser ce doigt sur mes lèvres mais j'avais peur qu'il l'interprète mal.

_// Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Ce que j'ai fait ... ce que j'ai osé montrer ... c'est quoi pour lui. //_  
J'avais peur qu'il me repousse. Sa main a glissé sur mon torse.

_// Pourquoi //_  
Je voulais lui dire ce mot, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais toujours été attiré par des filles, mais avec lui c'était différent. C'était plus, c'était ... unique.

J'ouvris à plusieurs reprises la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.  
Lui aussi se murait dans le silence. J'avais peur qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était lui qui m'avais interrompu, c'était à lui de parler. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir.  
Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça. Silencieux, la tête penchée, cette main sur mon torse qui se crispait ... c'était trop ... c'était horrible ...  
J'attrapai son poignet et l'attirai vers moi. Je me foutais des conséquences. Je me moquais qu'il me déteste après ça ; mais cette attente devenait trop pesante.  
Son torse se plaqua contre le mien. Je l'entourai de mes bras, respirai son odeur. Je le senti se blottir et caller sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Le principal c'était de l'avoir contre moi. On resta ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Peut être une heure. Peut être plus, peut être moins. Le temps s'était arrêté pour moi.  
Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Je frissonnais Mais maintenant il fallait qu'on parle, qu'il me dise ...

- Bill, murmurais je.

Mais je n'eu aucune réponse. Je relevai légèrement son corps. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il s'était endormi.

_// Si c'est pas chou ça. Il s'est endormi dans tes bras. //_

Je déposais lentement son corps si frêle à coté de moi. Je souriais niaisement. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux couvraient son visage d'ange. Je les repoussaient délicatement. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever. Ses lèvres entrouvertes m'attiraient. Je n'arrivais pas à résister.  
Je me penchai au dessus de lui et m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait la chamade.  
J'avais envie ... là maintenant. J'espérais qu'il l'entendrait dans son sommeil et en même temps qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

- Je t'aime, murmurais je

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce goût sucré, envoûtant, je pouvais enfin le sentir complètement. J'allais me relever quand ...

- Tom.

Je sentis deux mains m'empoigner et m'attirer vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois ce fut lui qui m'embrassa.  
Je fermai les yeux et plaçai ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser auquel j'avais fini par prendre part.

_// Je l'aime ... trop. //_

**Fin POV de Tom**

Bill avait ses mains posées sur le dos du blond. Il le lui griffait légèrement, mais ce n'en était que plus excitant.  
Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se cherchaient, se désiraient.  
Les doigts de Tom glissaient sur le torse, faisant frissonner le brun.  
Bill dessinait avec sa langue le contour des lèvres de Tom. Il les suçotaient les léchaient, les caressaient.  
Le dréadé ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

_// Il m'embrasse, mais ... mais que ressent il pour moi //_  
Il se releva brusquement et se mit debout, lui tournant le dos.

_// Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi il s'est levé et pourquoi il me tourne le dos. //_

Bill se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière Tom. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un bisou dans le creux de l'épaule. Tom frissonna. Il se retourna pour lui parler mais se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique bouille d'ange qui souriait. Troublé, il ne pût articuler quoique ce soit. Il s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur.

Bill l'observait, inquiet.  
_// Il me fuit, c'est sur. //_

- Bill.  
- Oui ?  
- Dis, je ... qu'Est-ce ... suis ... Qu'Est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

* * *

_**Alors on range immédiatemment toutes armes suceptibles de blesser l'auteur !!**_

_**Bande de sauvages !!**_

_**Verdict ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Mon père (j'adore ce chapitre) **_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mon père

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Me revoilà enfin !!! Désolé du retard mais là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas poster la suite (pas internet). Je n'ai pas fait les RAR parce que j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. J'essayerais de les faire pour ce chapitre. En tout cas, tous vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur.

* * *

_// Il la pose enfin ... cette question que je redoutais tant. //_

Tom fixait Bill, attendant une réponse. Le brun semblait gêné, perdu. Il avait baissé la tête, fixant ses pieds. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient. Tom comprit que sa question était plus qu'embarrassante.

Le blond prit ses affaires (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose), poussa un soupir et sortit en courant de la chambre.

Bill n'avait pas bougé, il ne comprenait en rien ce qui se passait.

_**POV de Tom**_

Je courais dans le couloir et dévalais les marches quatre à quatre. J'avais si honte de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un mec. Je l'avais embrassé. J'avais failli aller plus loin ... failli. Pourquoi c'est un mec ? Pourquoi c'est pas une meuf ? Pourquoi je ressens tout ça ... pour lui ?

Je m'étais retrouvé en bas des escaliers en calbut. Je m'habillais en vitesse et me mis à courir droit devant moi. Je revoyais en boucle la scène de ce matin.

Je finis par m'écrouler au bord de la route, en pleurs. Recroquevillé sur moi-même je me laissais aller à ma douleur. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant lui n'était rien. Avec lui, j'avais enfin l'impression de vivre. Mais à croire que le bonheur m'était refusé ...

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je regardais qui m'appelais. Papa. Je décrochais.

- Allo, murmurais je entre deux sanglots.  
- Tom ? Qu'est qui y a !!?  
- Viens me chercher Papa.  
- T'es où ? Me demanda-t-il affolé.  
- Je sais pas trop, pas loin d'un hôtel. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Le grand Mirage rouge.  
- Tu bouges pas j'arrive !!  
- Oui.

Je raccrochais, serrant l'objet contre moi. Mon père était tout pour moi. C'était ma seule famille, la seule personne qui m'est comprit, du moins en partie. J'avais toujours su qu'il me cachait des choses sur sa vie passée, sur ma naissance, mais je n'avais jamais su. Il n'avait jamais voulu me le dire. Peut-être par peur de me perdre. Je ne sais pas. Mais malgré ça, malgré que je lui en voulais de me cacher ça, je l'aimais. Il était tout pour moi. Il était même plus qu'un père.

Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit. Je n'avais pas les mêmes relations que les autres enfants. Je restais toujours collé à lui, m'accrochant à sa jambe. Je faisais tout avec lui. Je jouais, je mangeais, je me lavais, je dormais. Sans lui j'étais perdu. Il me parlait toujours en allemand. On était dans notre petite bulle à nous. A l'école, on lui avait souvent fait des reproches, lui expliquant qu'il fallait que, pour mon bien, il change. Mais moi, je voulais pas. Je continuais en secret à avoir cette relation fusionnelle avec cet être différent à mes yeux. Au fil du temps j'ai commencé à me détacher de lui. Ça lui avait fait un peu mal de me voir m'éloigner, me prendre en charge.  
Mais à 10 ans, j'ai fais quelque chose que peu d'enfant de mon âge font, je me demande même si y en a qui le font.  
Je suis allé rejoindre mon père dans son lit. J'avais peur, je ne sais pas trop de quoi et seule la présence de mon père pouvait me réconforter. Je me suis glissé dans ses draps et me suis callé contre lui. Ses bras m'entourèrent et me serrèrent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on avait plus dormi ensemble et je crois que ça nous avait manqué à tous les deux. Je me suis endormi rapidement, rassuré. C'est au petit matin que j'ai fais cette chose. Je ne la regrette pas, j'en garde un bon souvenir.  
Il dormait encore. Il était beau, encore plus que moi. Je me suis penché sur lui et l'ai embrassé sur la bouche. Je n'y ai pas mis la langue, juste un smack. Mais ce fût magique. J'avais l'impression de voler, d'être vivant.  
Mais je me rendis bien vite compte qu'en réalité je ne l'étais toujours pas. Ce n'était pas ce qui me manquait ... c'était autre chose. Je croyais que ma relation père-fils, en revenant, me rendrait enfin heureux, mais non.  
Je me relevais donc. Il avait les yeux ouverts et me souriait. J'étais assez gêné. Je me disais qu'il m'en voudrait. Il me serra juste dans ses bras.

- Désolé Tom, de ne pas te rendre heureux, me murmura-t-il.

Je me mis à pleurer.  
Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais embrassé - c'est lui qui m'embrasse - mais j'ai toujours gardé cette relation un peu étrange avec lui. Parfois je viens le rejoindre la nuit, ou c'est lui. Je pourrais penser avec la maturité que ce n'est pas normal, mais en fait, ça ne me gène pas. Je sais bien qu'on est pas une famille comme les autres. Et en fait notre relation n'est en rien anormale quand on sait toute la vérité.

Une voix familière me sortis de mes songes.

- Tom !!!

Je sentis deux bras chaleureux me ramasser et me serrer très fort. Il était là. Il m'avait retrouvé.

- Papa ...  
- Chut, Tom. Je suis là. C'est fini. Pourquoi je suis pas plus responsable ? Je t'ai abandonné hier soir et voila comment je te récupère.  
- C'est rien papa, murmurais je.

Je sentis ces baisers sur ma peau. Sur le moment, je pensais que ça me réconforterait mais j'avais tort. Je venais de goûter à plus exquis que mon père. Le goût de Bill était resté sur mes lèvres ... son odeur sur moi. Mon père me souleva et me monta dans la voiture.

- Dis, Lionel ...  
- Appelle moi Papa. Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- De quoi pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ?  
- Parce que je suis ton père.  
- Je sais ... Dis Papa, quand tu embrasses une femme, c'est meilleur que quand c'est moi ?  
- Non, me répondit il en baissant les yeux.  
- Jamais ça l'a été ?  
- Jamais.  
- Je suis désolé Papa. Je croyais que pour moi aussi ... ce serait jamais.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda-t-il pas rassuré par mes propos.  
- J'ai goûté, ce matin, des lèvres plus douces, plus enivrantes plus chaleureuses que les tiennes.  
- Tu ... tu es ... amoureux ? Me demanda-t-il angoissé.  
- Oui, murmurais je.

Il me tourna le dos. Je le savais peiné. Je crois qu'on avait toujours espéré au plus profond de nous même que l'autre ne trouverait jamais mieux. Malheureusement, Bill était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Et même si il m'avait rejeté, je ne pouvais cacher ça à mon père. Nos relations seraient désormais différentes.

- Je t'aime toujours papa.  
- Je sais, me répondit il avec un sourire forcé. Et alors vous sortez ensemble ?  
- Non, dis je sur un ton déçu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est pas réciproque apparemment. En fait je sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse.  
- Tant que tu n'as pas de réponse faut pas perdre espoir. Elle doit te répondre.  
- Il, papa. Il.  
- Il ? Ah ? Il. Ok, si c'est ton choix. Je te comprends. T'as dormi avec ?  
- Juste dormi ; à l'hôtel du Grand Mirage machin.  
- Il y est encore ?  
- Je pense. Pourquoi ?  
- On y retourne, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Hein ? Mais t'es pas bien !!! Je veux pas le revoir. Il veut pas me revoir.  
- Tu te tais Tom. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi en la matière, avec toutes les relations que j'ai eu.  
- Je sais. Je sais.

Quand mon père avait quelque chose en tête, valait mieux se mettre de son coté et ne rien dire. On arriva donc devant l'hôtel. J'avais peur. Je n'osais pas descendre de la voiture. Mon père sortit et m'attrapa de force.

- Non, Papa, je suis pas prêt !!!  
- On ne l'est jamais fiston.  
- Pitié.  
- Quelle chambre ?  
- 483.  
- Allez ouste, on y monte.  
- Nan.  
- Fais pas ton gamin.

Je venais de m'asseoir en tailleur par terre et boudais.

- Si.  
- Dans ce cas, me reste plus que la dernière solution.

Je le regardais, interloqué. Il m'attrapa, me souleva et me mit sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate.  
Je tapais des poings et des pieds et poussais des hurlements. Les gens nous regardaient, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

- Repose moi !!!  
- Si tu marches.  
- Nan.  
- Idem.  
- Au secours, mon père me kidnappe.  
- T'es pas très crédible avec ça.  
- Au viole !!  
- Dis pas ça voyons, je serais tenté de le faire après.  
- Gloups. Bon d'accord je marche.

Il me posa mais ne me lâcha pas la main. Il avait peur que je m'enfuie en courant. J'aurais bien essayé, mais à quoi bon, il m'aurait rattrapé. On rentra dans l'hôtel et monta directement au 4ième étage.

- Avant que je prenne la raclée de ma vie, Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ce que tu disais ?  
- De quoi ? J'ai dis tellement de chose.  
- Que tu ... tu me violerais.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux verts, je les aimaient trop mais pas autant que ceux de Bill.

- Si tu l'avais voulu, ... oui.

Je savais qu'il me répondrait ça. Je savais que pour lui j'étais plus qu'un fils. Pour moi aussi il était plus qu'un père. Je savais que j'étais tombé un peu amoureux de lui. Plus d'une fois j'y ai pensé, ... qu'on était amants. Mais ma rencontre avec Bill a tout chamboulé.  
Je rougissais à ses mots et déposais furtivement un baiser dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Pour ne pas te perdre, murmurais je, un sourire un coin.  
- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Tom, me dit il en me serrant dans ses bras. Aller c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Je t'attends dans le hall.

Je le vis s'éloigner, me laissant seul, puis disparut. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquai à la porte de sa chambre. Je n'eu aucune réponse.

_// Il est partit, c'est trop tard. //_  
Déçu, je commençais à partir quand je sentis une main m'agripper.

- Reste, s'il te plait, me dit cette voix rassurante.

* * *

**_Et voilà le chapitre 6. Verdict ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ?_**

**_Une petite review ?_**

**_Je pense reprendr"e un postage plus régulier (un par semaine)._**

**_Prochain chapitre : L'ascenseur - avec lemon_**

****


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'ascenseur

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Je ne me retournais pas, un sourire aux lèvres, l'espoir renaissant. Peut-être, peut-être que mon père avait eu raison.  
Il m'attira dans la chambre. Je me trouvais derrière lui. Il ferma la porte et resta face à elle, ne se retournant pas pour me voir. Il serrait les poings. Moi, j'attendais. Mais il tardait à parler et mes peurs revenaient.  
Une fois de plus, nous nous retrouvions dans un silence pesant ... et cette situation m'angoissait. Il fallait en finir ... que je sache ... même si j'en souffrirais après. 

- Bill ...

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ses lèvres venaient de se coller aux miennes. Leur chaleur, leur douceur, leur saveur, leur odeur ... tout était si enivrant et provoquant. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse pour s'immobiliser sur mes hanches. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et le repoussait violemment.

- Non !!

Mon "non" avait été si catégorique. Bill me regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes. L'une d'elles coula le long de ses joues. J'avais envie de le pendre dans mes bras, de le serrer, de l'embrasser, mais ... je devais savoir avant.  
Je pris donc sur moi. Et lui tournais le dos.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

**_POV de Bill_**

Il venait de me faire comprendre que les gestes ne suffiraient pas, il lui fallait aussi des mots. Mais j'avais beau essayer de dire ce que je ressentais, je n'y arrivais. En fait, c'était trop confus.  
Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je le connaissais et dès le premier regard j'avais su que Tom était différent. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait ... mais je désirais chaque partie de son être.

Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Je ne savais pas ? Étais-ce un ami ? Bien sur que oui. J'étais partagé entre un sentiment d'amour inconnu et une amitié profonde.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose ... qu'il reste à mes cotés.  
Je le voyais de dos, ses dreads tombant sur ses épaules. Ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

Je m'avançais vers lui. J'étais juste derrière lui, le frôlant légèrement. Je le sentis frissonner mais il ne s'éloigna pas de moi. Il fallait que je parle.

Je l'entourais de mes bras, le serrant légèrement. Ma tête se trouvait juste au niveau de son cou. Il frissonna d'avantage. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Son cœur battait fort. Je pris une grande inspiration et mon courage.

- Je ... Je ... _// t'aime ? Non, je n'en suis pas sûr. //_ Je ... sais pas.

Je venais de le dire. Ses poings se serrèrent. Je sentais que ça allait mal tourner. Je le serrais d'avantage contre moi.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas te perdre ... s'il te plait.  
- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Nos corps étaient collés, si proches ... et nos visages encore plus. Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sans retenues sur ses joues, se perdant parfois dans ses lèvres. Je le pris contre moi et le lui murmurais.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ... parce que depuis deux jours je me sens moins seul, beaucoup moins.  
- ... Je ... je ... Laisse moi, me lança-t-il sur un ton de colère.

Ces mots me blessèrent.

- Je te déteste !! Je veux plus jamais te revoir !! Tu entends ... plus JAMAIS !!!

Ces mots sortant de sa bouche venaient de m'anéantir. Je tombais à genoux, le souffle court. Je le voyais quitter la pièce et impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.  
La porte claqua. Je sursautai. J'allais le perdre pour toujours. Non !! Tout sauf ça. Je sortais de la chambre et couru. Mais les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui.  
Je ne réfléchissais plus, j'agissais. Je devais lui montrer que ... qu'il était la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi.

Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je failli tomber, chuter voire me tuer, tellement j'allais vite. Je priais pour arriver avant lui.  
J'ouvris la porte en bas des escaliers et me précipitais devant l'ascenseur. Il descendait encore. Mais qui se trouvait dedans ? Tom ? Ou une autre personne.  
J'haletais.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent ... sur ... lui. Il était seul, en pleurs. Je me précipitais dans l'ascenseur, le prenant dans mes bras.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Ne pleure pas. Je ... t'aime trop pour te voir pleurer. Je t'aime. Chut.

Il se détacha de moi et me lança un regard noir.

- Tu mens.  
- Non.  
- Tu mens.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Oublie moi, tu te fais honte, tout le monde nous regarde.  
- Je m'en fou. Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.  
- C'est trop ...  
- Tard ? Je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi je suis rien, je n'existe plus.  
- Il y a des tas de gens qui t'aiment. Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'un gars comme moi ?  
- Parce que je ne vois que toi. Les autres n'existent plus, n'existent pas. Tu m'as hypnotisé, envoûté dès la première fois.

Il hésitait, ça se voyait. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'en réalité je l'aimais ... et ce depuis le premier regard.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains et rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes. Je m'arrêtais juste à quelques millimètres, pouvant sentir son souffle.

- Je ne ferais rien. Si tu veux m'embrasser, tu peux. Si tu veux pas ... je te laisserais tranquille. C'est que j'aurais été trop con pour pas comprendre mes sentiments dès le début et d'en avoir eu peur.

**_Fin POV de Bill_**

**_POV de Tom_**

J'étais complètement perdu. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Tout ce que j'avais voulu entendre ; il venait de me le dire, devant tout le monde ... et même plus.  
Je voyais mon père dans le hall qui me souriait et qui me faisait des gestes bizarres pour me faire comprendre de l'embrasser.

_// La honte !! Et ça se dit adulte. //_

Mais les pitreries de mon père me redonnèrent confiance et espoir. Il s'était toujours battu pour ce qu'il voulait, et je me devais de faire pareil.  
Je replongeais mon regard dans celui de Bill. Ces grands yeux cernés de noirs, rien que pour moi ... rien que pour ... moi.  
Je l'empoignais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il accepta à ma plus grande joie. Je gouttais à une nouvelle saveur, encore plus exquise.  
Derrière moi, mon père sautait partout en faisant des gestes de victoire.

_// Merci ... Papa. //_  
J'appuyais sur le bouton de fermeture des portes pour que l'on soit enfin seul.

Nos langues se goûtaient ainsi pour la première fois et cette sensation nouvelle ne faisait qu'éveiller un désir plus grand.  
L'ascenseur avait commencé son ascension, quand je vis la main de Bill appuyer sur le bouton arrêt. L'engin s'immobilisa entre le 2ième et 3ième étage. Bill s'écarta de moi. Ne plus le sentir contre moi, m'exaspéra.

- Je t'aime.  
- Pourquoi t'as arrêté l'ascenseur.  
- J'ai trop envie de toi. Je ne peux pas attendre d'arriver en haut.

Ces paroles me choquèrent un peu sur le coup, mais à vrai dire je ressentais la même chose.  
Je l'attrapais et l'embrassais sauvagement.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

Bill plaqua Tom contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Tom et le fit voler dans l'ascenseur. Il caressait la peau du blond, la faisant frémir.  
Ce dernier venait de s'attaquer au cou gracile de Bill. Le brun gémissait, plantant ses ongles noirs dans le dos du dréadé.  
Le tee-shirt de Bill ne tarda à aller rejoindre celui de son amant.  
Leurs mains se baladaient un peu partout, cherchant à exciter l'autre et à le faire craquer. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et la langue de Tom taquinait celle de Bill. Il l'effleurait puis s'en allait et revenait pour léchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.  
Bill, haletant, plaqua sa jambe gauche contre l'entre-jambe de Tom. Le blond sursauta et poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Satisfait de sa réaction, l'androgyne appuya un peu plus sur sa virilité qu'il sentait grossir rapidement.

Le petit jeu de la provocation venait de commencer. Tom se lança. Plus entreprenant, il posa directement sa main sur le sexe de Bill. Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre tellement c'était bon. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et défit la boucle de la ceinture du baggy de Tom. Le pantalon glissa.  
La température dans l'ascenseur venait de monter de dix degrés.  
Bill posa également sa main sur le membre du blond et commença de légères caresses.  
Tom gémissait. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait bien du mal à défaire la ceinture de Bill. Le brun souriait, heureux de son avantage. Et pour approfondir le supplice, il commença à lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille, à le mordiller et à lui souffler dessus.  
Mais le blond finit par réussir à baisser le pantalon de Bill. Il n'hésita pas et alla à l'essentiel. Il passa sa main dans le boxer et attrapa fermement la virilité de Bill. Il la sortit de sa prison de tissu et commença de lents vas et vient.  
Déjà à son paroxysme, le brun arrêta ses attouchements et commença à gémir. Il s'agrippa à la chevelure blonde et rejeta la tête en arrière.  
Tom en profita pour lui faire un magnifique suçon. Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de venir goûter une fois de plus cette peau sucrée.  
Les mouvements de Tom s'étaient un peu accélérer sous les plaintes du brun. Et alors que ce dernier sentait LE moment arriver, Tom s'arrêta.

- Hum ... Tom ... Qu'est-ce ... tu ... fais ?  
- Chut bébé.

Bill vit son amour descendre le long de son torse. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau du tatouage, le dessina avec sa langue et toute la perversité possible. Puis il descendit encore plus bas.

- Tom ... non ... c'est ...

Mais le blond venait de donner un coup de langue sur le membre de Bill, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir et taire. Tom posa sa main dessus et commença par le caresser du bout des doigts.  
Bill se sentait défaillir sous l'insidieuse caresse.

- Je t'en ... mmh ... prit ... Tom.

Le dréadé ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et le prit à pleine bouche.  
Bill se rattrapa à la barre qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Ses yeux se révulsaient et ses gémissements emplissaient l'ascenseur.

- Plus ... vite.

Rien que de donner du plaisir à Bill excitait Tom qui sentait son plaisir grandissant. L'androgyne se contracta et se déversa dans la bouche de Tom qui avala rapidement le liquide amer.

Le brun relâcha la barre et s'écroula devant Tom. Les deux garçons haletaient, le corps en sueur, un sourire de bien être sur leur visage. Tom prit Bill dans ses bras et le serra. Le brun calla sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura un merci.

Leur souffle redevenu à la normale, ils se rhabillèrent.

**_POV de Tom_**

J'appuyais sur le bouton 0. Arrivé en bas, mon père m'attendais juste devant l'ascenseur. J'eu un choc en le voyant. Il m'attrapa, me serra dans ses bras et même m'embrassa ... sur la bouche.  
Je me retirais de son étreinte étouffante

- Papa !!! Lui dis je avec un regard en direction de Bill qui ne regardait les yeux ébahis.  
- Oh pardon, les habitudes ... tu sais.  
- Oui Papa, je sais. Je te présente Bill, c'est ...  
- Si tu savais comment je suis fier de toi, me coupa-t-il. Mon petit garçon, vient de le faire, enfin, dit il une larme à l'œil. Mon fils vient de couch ...

Je me jetais sur lui et l'idiot que je suis n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le faire taire que de l'embrasser.

- Tu te tais !!

Je me retournais vers Bill qui nous détaillait avec de ces yeux. Une seconde gaffe venait de se produire. Mais ... les habitudes, hein ...  
Mon père souriait, les doigts sur ses lèvres. Il passa à coté de moi, me frôlant la main, et se mit face à Bill. Il attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et souleva sa tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, puis tourna autour de lui comme un vautour, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. J'étais gêné de faire subir ça à Bill et en public.

Mon amour me fixait avec des yeux incompréhensifs. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.  
Son inspection finit, il me regarda et me sourit.

- Un très beau spécimen, je l'avoue. Bon choix fiston.  
- Papa, ne parle pas de lui comme d'une de tes conquêtes. C'est le mien et puis c'est pas une chose, alors arrête de le reluquer.

Je m'étais mis devant Bill, comme pour le protéger. Mon père s'approcha de nous deux et nous lança un de ses regards pervers.

- Et c'était bien dans l'ascenseur au moins ? Nous chuchota-t-il.

Bill sursauta et moi je lui lançai un regard plus que noir.

- Maison tout de suite. Pervers !!  
- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, me répondit il en me caressant la joue.

Je me mis à rougir. Il avait raison et le savait. Il me déposa un baiser sur ... la joue, salua poliment Bill et disparut.  
La plus part des gens avaient suivi notre histoire et nous regardaient comme des idiots. Notre relation venait d'éclater au grand jour, à quoi bon se cacher. Je lui pris, la main, lui souris, lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et remontais dans l'ascenseur.

Décidement je l'aurais prit beaucoup de fois cet ascenseur !!

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Vous avez aimé ce lemon ?_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Non, oui. Oui, non _**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Non, oui Oui, non

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

La plus part des gens avaient suivi notre histoire et nous regardaient comme des idiots. Notre relation venait d'éclater au grand jour, à quoi bon se cacher. Je lui pris la main, lui souris, lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et montai dans l'ascenseur.

Pendant tout ce temps, Bill était resté silencieux. Je le sentais perdu dans ses pensées ... et y avait de quoi.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage dans un silence pesant. Bill ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, y entra et s'assit sur le lit. Tom se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment abordé le sujet.

- Tom ...  
- Oui ? Dit le blond en se rapprochant de Bill.  
- Est-ce que ... vous vous embrassez souvent ... comme ça ?

Tom s'assit à coté du brun et lui prit la main.

- Oui, parfois.  
- Ah ? Répondit il sur un ton déçu.  
- Pourquoi ? Questionna Tom.  
- Quand ... quand je vous ai vu comme ça ... ça m'a fait bizarre.  
- Bizarre comment ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.  
- Je ... j'ai pas aimé. Pas que ça me dégoûtait, mais je ...  
- Mais ma parole ! s'exclama le dréadé. C'est que t'es jaloux de mon père.  
- Oui suis jaloux et alors !!? Cria Bill.  
- Rien. Je t'aime !!! Dit il en se jetant sur lui.  
- Aaaaaah !!!! Mais t'es dingue !!  
- Oui ... de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tout en rougissant.

Le visage de Bill s'illumina. Il retourna Tom, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Tom frissonna et captura les lèvres du brun. Il voulait juste un baiser chaste, mais rempli d'amour. Bill n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin, ce contact lui suffisant également.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Tom. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, respirant leur odeur provocante. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, ne parlant pas, les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

Mais Bill se posait beaucoup de questions et il n'arrivait plus à les garder pour lui.

- Tom ?  
- Hum ?  
- Est-ce qu'on est normal ?

Le blond se releva et Bill se mit à genoux entre ses jambes.

- Comment ça ?  
- Je veux dire ... on est des mecs ...  
- Et ?  
- Tu le savais que t'étais gay ?  
- ... Non ... tu es le premier ... et toi ?  
- Pareil. J'ai toujours été attiré par des filles ... mais là ... C'est bizarre ...  
- Mon père m'a toujours dit que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas (fallait que je la sorte celle là XD). C'était pour me rassurer sur notre relation quelque peu ambiguë.  
- Je sais pas.

L'androgyne se leva et alla à la fenêtre ouverte. Tom le suivit, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Bill resserra leur étreinte.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
- Mais tu ne me perdras pas.  
- Serre moi.

Le blond s'exécuta. Il sentit le brun trembler. Il le serra encore plus fort.

- Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je te garde. Je t'aime.

Ces paroles réconfortèrent légèrement Bill.  
Il était presque deux heures de l'après midi quand une personne toqua à la porte de la chambre 483.  
Les deux garçons qui commençaient à s'endormir, sursautèrent.

- Bill !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On va être en retard pour l'interview ! Hurla l'inconnu derrière la porte.  
- Lani ?  
- Non la petite souris. Bien sûr.  
- Euh ... C'est que ... J'arrive.

Tom s'était déjà levé et se recoiffait.

- Désolé mon ange ...  
- Je comprends. Tu es Bill, le chanteur du groupe Tokio Hotel.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Lani attendant toujours Bill.

- Ben il est toujours là lui ? S'exclama le rouquin en voyant Tom.  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Tom, répondit le blond, un grand sourire un peu moqueur.  
- Ouai, c'est bien.

Lani attrapa la main de Bill et le tira vers l'ascenseur. Tom les suivit. Une fois dans la cage dorée, de drôles de souvenirs revinrent aux deux amants. Tom avait un sourire plus que provocateur et Bill rougissait. Ils se lançaient de brefs regards mais qui voulaient en dire long.

Le rouquin les observaient, perplexe.

Arrivé en bas, Tom comprit que c'était là qu'ils se diraient au revoir. Il s'approcha de Bill, voulant l'embrasser, mais ce dernier tourna la tête et lui tendit la main.

Arrêté dans sa lancée, le dréadé fit de grands yeux, puis de colère face à ce refus, partit sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

_// Une nuit, c'est ça ? J'ai été de con de croire que ... tout ce que tu m'as dit ... mensonges. Je te hais !! J'ai été stupide, comment aurais tu pût t'intéressé à moi //_

Il appela son père qui vint le chercher. Durant le trajet, Tom resta silencieux. Lionel comprit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas et préféra attendre que ce soit Tom qui veuille en parler. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et le dréadé alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La femme de l'interview posait toutes sortes de questions sur le groupe et leurs concerts. Mais Bill était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Et en ce qui concerne ses rumeurs sur votre relation avec un homme ? Est-ce vrai ? Demanda la femme.

Bill n'avait pas entendu la question et ce fût Georg qui le secoua pour le ramener parmi eux.

- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Certaines personnalités vous ont vu ce matin avec un jeune homme blond dans le hall. Et vous embliez très proche ...  
- Proche comment ?  
- Ils affirment que vous êtes ensemble, comme un couple.  
- Et alors ?

Bill n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait peur de dévoiler cette relation, même devant son meilleur ami, venait de la sous-entendre devant tout le groupe et surtout une journaliste. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tout le monde autour de lui le regardait ébahis, sauf Lani qui souriait.

- Vous affirmez donc que vous êtes avec un homme.  
- Oui, je l'aime. Et si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un et ben c'est que c'est un idiot pour être poli. Maintenant si nous pouvions revenir au sujet principal qui est le groupe et non ma vie privée ?  
- Bien ... bien ... sûr, bégaya la femme, surprise des propos du brun.

L'interview se termina rapidement et aucune question d'ordre privé ne fût posée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aller sort de là Tom !!  
- Non !!!  
- Mais j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour prendre mon bain.  
- Hein !!? On a pas prit de bain ensemble depuis au moins trois ans.  
- Justement ça me manque.  
- Veux pas !!  
- T'en crèves d'envie. Aller vient, ça te détendra et tu me raconteras tes soucis, hein ? Mon bébé.  
- Je ... sais pas.  
- Je fais couler l'eau. Bulle ?  
- Moui.  
- Vanille ou pêche.  
- Je préfère du Bill, marmonna-t-il.  
- Hein ?  
- Pêche.  
- Ok.

**_POV de Tom_**

J'entendis les pas de mon père s'éloigner. Un bain ... pourquoi pas. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour me remonter le moral. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance que ce soit lui ... mon père.

Une dizaine de minutes après, il vint frapper à ma porte. J'ouvris pour sortir mais deux mains m'attrapèrent et me soulevèrent. Je regardais mon père, surprit. Il avait mit un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos, me portant tout contre lui.

- Euh Papa ...  
- Chut, me dit il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Tu es mon bébé, alors je te porte.

_// Le voila repartit dans ses crises de paternité excessives. Mais bon j'aime bien, surtout là ; où j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort. //_

Une fois dans le bain, mon père commenca à me savonner. Ça me faisait sourire de le voir si attentionné.

- Au moins tu souris à nouveaux.  
- Papa ... tu as déjà été déçu par une de tes aventures ?  
- Comment ça ? Pas bon au lit ? C'est ça ?  
- Non ... Parce que tu espérais plus qu'être le coup d'une nuit.  
- Euh ... À vrai dire ça m'est jamais arrivé. C'est moi qui décevais plutôt l'autre. Pourquoi tu me demandes ... Bill ?  
- Oui, murmurais je, sentant les larmes venir.  
- Il t'a jeté ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais toi t'es quand même amoureux ...  
- Moui.  
- Aller pleure un bon coup mon bébé. Ça ira mieux après.

Je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Il me berçait et me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais une bataille éclata peu de temps après. Vraiment formidable ce père. Je venais de lui faire manger le canard en plastique quand on sonna à la porte.

Nous arrêtâmes nos pitreries et je vis mon père m'attraper et me jeter hors de la baignoire.

_// Comprit, j'y vais. //_

Je mis une serviette autour de la taille et descendis. Mais ma surprise fût grande quand je découvris qui venait de sonner.

- Euh ... salut Tom.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bill ? Demandais je méchamment.  
- Je ... je ... suis désolé.

Il se jeta sur moi, me serrant très fort. Je rattrapais ma serviette qui avait failli tomber et la remettais du mieux que je pouvais.

J'étais pas mal embarrassé d'être si peu vêtu.

Je relevais la tête et fût surprit. Ce regard, je l'avais déjà vu dans d'autres yeux ; ceux de mon père. Le regard du pardon, de l'amour, de l'envie. Un tout mélangé qui faisait craqué quiconque le croisait. Et ça avait marché. Je ne voyais plus que lui, que ses yeux. Son visage s'approcha du mien. Je reculai, le fixant toujours. Il continuait d'avancer, comme possédé.

Mon dos rencontra une chose plate et froide.

Collé au mur je ne pouvais aller plus loin. Mais lui continuait d'avancer. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Il colla son bassin au mien, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Même après m'avoir rejeté, je ne pouvais pas refuser ce baiser. J'en avais envie et besoin. Il me lécha la lèvre supérieure. Je gémissais à ce contact. Instinctivement, ma bouche s'ouvrit. Il plaqua sa langue contre la mienne et commença à s'amuser avec. Je me laissais faire. Mon cerveau était déconnecté.

Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et en même temps je l'aimais comme un fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? L'eau va être froide et puis je m'ennuie !! Hurla mon père.

Bill se détacha de moi, mais continua de me bloquer.

- Ton père est là ?  
- Moui, murmurais je timidement.  
- Et Bébé c'est qui ?

_// C'est moi ! Na ! Tu m'as jeté et ben je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. //_  
C'est-ce que je voulais lui dire, ... que j'aurais dû. Mais j'en étais incapable.

- Une de ses aventures.  
- Je préfère.

Je voulais partir, me dégagez de son étreinte mais je m'y sentais trop bien pour pouvoir lutter. J'étais à sa merci.  
Il s'attaqua à mon cou, le mordillant, le suçant, soufflant dessus, y déposant milles baisers.  
Je m'accrochais à lui pour ne pas défaillir sous ses caresses perverses. J'aimais ça.

- Tom !!! Mon bébé !!! J'ai froid sans toi !!!

En entendant ça, Bill failli me mordre carrément le cou.

- Tu disais ? Une conquête ? Je crois que je la tiens la conquête.

Il me relâcha et monta à l'étage, furieux. Je lui courais après.

- Non, Bill. S'il te plait, n'y prête pas attention.

Pourquoi je le suppliais ? Par désespoir car c'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais.

- Je t'aime, s'il te plait.

Il se retourna vers moi et me vit par terre, tendant la main vers lui. Son regard changea. Il se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon.  
- De quoi ? Demandais je surprit.  
- Je t'ai abandonné. Je ne te mérite pas et toi tu me dis ça. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis qu'un idiot, qu'un con. J'ai peur, un peureux ...  
- Tom, c'est quoi tout ce ... raffu s'exclama mon père sortant de la salle de bain ... Ah ... euh ... ben. J'vous laisse.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre.  
Bill continuait de me serrer et de s'excuser.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, pardon, pardon.  
- Bill ... tu ... m'étouffes.

Mais il me serra d'avantage. Plus qu'une solution pour me sortir de là ; les grands moyens, le choc.

- Moi non ! Dis je sèchement.

Ses bras tombèrent et il me regarda d'un air triste.

- Je suis qu'un idiot, qu'un peureux et je t'ai perdu pour ça.

Il commença à se lever pour partir mais je le retins.

**_Fin POV de Tom_**

**_POV de Bill_**

Il m'attrapa la main. Que me voulait il ? Des explications ? Je m'en voulais tellement de cette stupide réaction. Je me maudissais. Et il venait de me dire que c'était fini. Je l'avais bien cherché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais je entre deux sanglots.  
- Comprendre.  
- Je suis un peureux c'est tout. Si tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant.  
- Non.

Il était toujours assit par terre et moi debout. Il me tenait la main fermement. Je lui tournais le dos mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Je voulais partir et tout oublier. Et en même temps cette main dans la mienne m'empêchait ; pas par la force, mais par les sentiments.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me retournais vers la cause de ce claquement.  
Son père venait de sortir de la pièce, en caleçon.  
_// Plutôt bien foutu le père ... je comprends mieux ... //_

- Si c'est pas mignon ça. Il a annoncé devant les journalistes qu'il sortait avec toi ... et ... qu'il t'aimait, cria il les larmes aux yeux.

Je le regardais, assez surprit, retourner dans sa chambre. Je fixais toujours la porte fermée quand Tom me parla.

- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors pourquoi avec ton ami ...  
- Parce que j'avais peur de son jugement. Mais j'étais bien con de penser ça. Il l'avait deviné et s'en moquait bien. Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté après. Je m'en voulais.  
- Mais comment ça se fait que tu l'ai dit aux journalistes, si tu avais peur d'en parler.  
- On m'a posé des questions sur nous ... et j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face. Parce que je veux pas te perdre ... mais c'est trop tard.  
- Non, jamais ... jamais tu ne m'as perdu.  
- Mais ... tout à l'heure ?  
- J'ai menti. Tu m'étouffais et voulais rien entendre et puis ... je voulais quand même comprendre.

Je le tirais pour qu'il se relève. Sa serviette tomba à ses pieds. Il rougit. Je me retournais, le sentant quelque peu gêné.

_// Il est superbe. De le voir tout nu ... ça m'a ... excité. //_

Je sentais une chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

- C'est bon.

Je me retournais. Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

- Vas y assied toi. Je vais aller m'habiller.

_// Reste comme ça, je préfère. //_

- Ok.

Il disparut dans une pièce voisine. J'observais sa chambre. Grande, sobre, un peu mal rangée. Dans un coin reposaient trois guitares.

_// Magnifique. //_

Je m'en approchais et les admirais. Il avait toute une collection de médiators ... et à coté une collection de casquettes. Je me demandais si il jouait.

J'approfondissais ma visite. Sur son bureau jonchait toutes sortes de choses mais un cahier m'attira. Des partitions. Je les lisais et la mélodie qui s'en échappait m'envoûtait.

- Non lis pas !!

Deux mains m'arrachèrent le cahier. Je me tournais vers lui. Il serrait les partitions contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? C'est beau.  
- ...  
- Tu les as trouvé où ?  
- Je les ai pas trouvé ... c'est ... de moi.  
- De toi !!? Putain mais t'as un don.

Je lui arrachais le cahier et commençais à fredonner l'air.

- Rends les moi s'il te plait.  
- Attends.

Au fur et à mesure que j'imprimais la mélodie, des paroles me vinrent. Je commençais à chanter sur son air.  
Il m'observait, abasourdit

- Tes musiques sont vraiment belles.  
- Merci, dit il en rougissant.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais.

**_Fin POV de Bill_**

Tom caressa les lèvres de Bill, demandant l'accès. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet enivrant.  
Il poussa doucement Bill, ne se décollant pas de lui. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous le tee shirt noir du brun et caressaient sa peau.

Bill sentit un objet dur (non, c'est pas ça, perverses) dans son mollet. Les mains sur les fesses du blond, il l'attira vers lui tout en se laissant tomber en arrière. L'androgyne tomba assit sur un matelas moelleux.

Tom bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Bill, se retrouvant assit sur ses cuisses.

Un tee shirt XXXL vola.

Le dréadé s'attaquait au cou du brun repassant sur la marque qui lui avait fait le matin même.  
Gémissant, Bill rapprocha Tom, voulant sentir la moindre parcelle de peau contre son corps.  
Ce geste réveilla chez le blond un désir ardent. Il sentait sa virilité grossir et celle de son amant qui suivait le même chemin. Il décolla ses lèvres de la peau blanchâtre, fit voler d'un seul coup le tee shirt et le ré embrassa passionnément

Pendant ce temps, Bill enlevait avec ses pieds ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.  
Tom commença à exercer une légère pression sur le torse de l'androgyne, qui n'ayant pas finit sa tâche de retirage de chaussettes, résista.  
Vexé, il mit sa main sur la nuque du brun et approfondit son baiser, tout en continuant d'appuyer sur le torse.

Bill se retint quelques secondes, histoire de finir puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant avec lui Tom.  
Satisfait, le blond souriait.

Leurs mains frôlaient caressaient, griffaient le dos et le torse de l'autre, provoquant un désir intense. Bill donnait de petit coups de bassins, et Tom lui répondit en s'attaquant à sa ceinture. Il la dégrafa et baissa sans ménagement le pantalon du brun. Ce dernier se tortillait pour l'aider et de ce fait l'excitait, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre.

N' y tenant plus, Tom commença à se déshabiller lui-même, mais une main aux ongles noirs le stoppa.

- Laisse. Je m'en charge.

Bill retourna Tom, se trouvant sur lui et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il donna quelques baisers autour du nombril puis remonta. Il s'arrêta au niveau de ses pectoraux. Ses mains sur son bas ventre commencèrent à défaire lentement la ceinture.

Sa langue vint titiller les tétons dur de plaisirs, tandis que sa main droite baissait la braguette.

Tous deux en caleçons, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme deux bêtes.

- Euh ... Tom ?  
- Mmh.

_// Qu'est-ce qu'il veut Bill ? Eh mais pourquoi il se relève ? Pourquoi il regarde la porte //_

Tom se releva aussi et hurla.

- Papaaaaaaa !!!

L'interpellé sourit et fit un petit coucou de la main.  
Le dréadé sortit du lit, furax et se dirigea vers son père.

- Quoi !!!?  
- Tiens vous en aurez besoin.

Il lui mit dans les mains un tube et deux boites. Le dréadé regarda les objets en question ... lubrifiant et préservatifs.

- Mais c'est quoi ça !!?  
- Ben du lubrifiant et des préservatifs.  
- Je sais !! Mais pourquoi me don ... Papa, dit Tom sur un ton de reproche. Je ... je ... Pervers !!  
- Moi je t'aime.

Lionel referma la porte, laissant Tom plus qu'embarrassé avec ces objets dans les mains et un Bill mort de rire.

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Vous aimez ou vous aimez pas ?_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Connaitre _**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Connaître

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye de faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Le blond se retourna vers Bill, les objets toujours en main. Il s'avança vers le lit et fixait le tube avec un air embarrassé.

- Euh ... J'en fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il pas rassuré.

Bill était toujours mort de rire de voir la situation dans laquelle son père l'avait mit.

- Tu ... Je ... Je sais pas, réussi t'il à dire entre deux gloussements. Pourquoi tu veux les ... utiliser ? Continua le brun, partit dans un fou rire.

Tom vira au rouge tomate, tellement les dires de Bill l'avaient surprit. Mais il comprit bien vite que c'était pour le narguer.  
Il balança les boites et le tube derrière lui et se jeta sur l'androgyne.

- C'est pas marrant !!!!!! Hurla-t-il.  
- Si.  
- T'es méchant.

Le dréadé se releva et lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés.

- Tu boudes ?  
- ...  
- Oh, le petit ... il est vèsqué ricana Bill, amusé de ses comportements.

Il se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il souffla dans son cou, provoquant des frissons.

- Tom ... il est quand même bizarre ton père.  
- Je sais, c'est normal.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il m'a eu jeune, très jeune. Il avait à peine 18 ans. C'était pas facile pour lui d'élever un bébé.  
- Mais ta mère ... ?  
- J'ai jamais eu de mère. Que mon père. Aucune de ses aventures ne pouvait m'approcher. Et puis je voulais pas. Je ne voulais qu'un seul être à mes cotés, lui.

Tom se détacha de son amant et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Tu sais, je lui dois beaucoup. Il a toujours veillé à ce que je manque de rien. Il m'a tout offert ... tout ... même son cœur. Il ne vivait que pour moi et moi je ne vivais qu'à travers lui. On ne s'est jamais séparé plus d'une journée. On faisait tout ensemble. Au début, je crois que c'était pour me protéger, me réconforter parce qu'il ... que quelque chose manquait dans ma vie. Et par la suite c'est devenu un besoin vital. Je sais pas pourquoi mais on avait besoin de l'autre, pour tout. Jouer, manger, rire, pleurer, dormir, ... se laver ...  
- J'ai remarqué ...  
- Tu dois penser qu'on est pas bien de faire ça, entre père et fils, d'avoir une telle relation ... mais tu vois, ... c'est normal pour nous ... je veux dire qu'on sait que ce n'est pas malsain comme beaucoup de personnes le pensent. En fait, ... ce n'est pas mon géniteur. C'est mon père et il le sera toujours, mais il m'a adopté. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais essayé de faire autrement. On est de la même famille sur un papier mais dans nos cœurs, c'est différent. Je n'arrive pas à te l'expliquer. Depuis tout petit, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque un à qui me raccrocher ... comme si à chaque seconde je craignais de tomber et de ne plus pouvoir me relever. Et ça, il l'a comprit depuis le début. Eh ! Bill tu m'écoutes ?  
- Toi aussi ... marmonna-t-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
- De quoi ? Demanda Tom lui faisant face.  
- Tu as été adopté.  
- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?  
- Moui.  
- Ils sont comment tes parents ?  
- Pas envie d'en parler, répondit le brun sur un ton de colère.  
- D'accord.  
- Merci.  
- Dis, je te choque pas alors ?  
- Non ... je vois ce que tu veux dire par que votre relation est normale.

Le blond déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et se blottit dans ses bras. Oui il avait son père et sans lui sa vie ne se résumait à rien, ... mais maintenant que Bill y était apparu, ça avait tout changé. Il se sentait moins seul et enfin heureux ... totalement.

Un portable sonna, celui de Bill. Ce dernier décrocha. C'était Lani, une voix faible et suppliante. Il avait besoin d'aide.  
L'intonation de la voix de Bill changea. Tom comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tom ... Je ... je dois y aller. Lani a des problèmes. Je ... je t'appellerais.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?  
- Promis. Je t'aime.

Et il disparut, laissant Tom.

**_POV de Bill_**

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Lani. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Il était pas loin de chez elle ... j'en étais sûr. Je cherchais autour de l'immeuble. Personne.  
J'entendis des gémissements dans une petite ruelle.

- Lani !!  
- Bill, gémit il.  
- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'es con. Pourquoi t'y es allé ? Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve.  
- Eckhart ... (se lit Icare)  
- Encore ... Bon je te ramène ... chez eux.

Je le soulevais et mis un de ses bras par-dessus mes épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Il peinait, bien amoché. Il avait un cocard à l'œil droit, le nez et les lèvres en sang et de multiples bleus un peu partout.

- Pourquoi tu resterais pas un peu ... pour une fois.  
- Tu sais bien que je peux pas. Ils ... ils ne m'aiment plus.  
- Maman t'a pardonné.  
- Mais pas lui ...  
- Bill, t'es mon grand frère, j'aime pas beaucoup papa mais ...  
- Désolé ...  
- Aïe !

Il s'écroula à moitié sur la route. On marchait depuis un quart d'heure et le pauvre n'en pouvait plus.

- Petite pause ?  
- Oui.

On s'assit sur le trottoir. Je pris un mouchoir pour lui enlever un peu de sang. Il gémit de douleur.

- Franchement on dirait parfois que t'aimes te faire tabasser.  
- Nan ! Mais il avait besoin de moi. Il m'a appelé. Je lui avais promis qu'en cas de besoin je viendrais immédiatement. C'est mon petit frère.  
- Je sais.  
- Elle allait le frapper lui aussi ... Je pouvais pas la laisser faire ... Elle avait encore bu.  
- Mais pourquoi il prend pas Eckhart ? Ok c'est pas son fils mais ... c'est ton petit frère.  
- Papa dit que c'est à son vrai père de s'en mêler, pas à lui.  
- Pfff.

Je le reprenais sur mes épaules et continuions d'avancer en direction de mon ancienne maison, mon ancienne famille.

C'est vrai, Lani était mon petit frère ... mon demi pour être exact. Notre père l'avait eu avant de se marier avec notre mère. C'était donc son ex-femme qui en avait la garde. Mais il s'avère que cette folle est alcoolique et violente. Du coup, la garde de Lani fut donnée à notre père qui avait déjà un enfant adopté ; moi. On a grandit ensemble. On avait juste un an d'écart et on est très vite devenu de bons amis.

La vrai mère de Lani, la folle a fait un autre enfant avec on sait pas qui et le pauvre petit qui a tout juste huit ans, subit les attaques de sa mère à tout bout de champ. Lani essaye de le protéger mais c'est lui qui prend. C'est au moins la vingtième fois que je le retrouve ainsi.

On était devant la maison. Je n'irais pas plus loin, même sous les regards insistants de Lani. Nos parents m'avaient, pour ainsi dire rejeter. Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup quand j'ai commencé à changer. C'est vrai que je leur ai causés des soucis et à cause de ça, une chose horrible est arrivée. Je m'en veux ... et parfois j'en fais des cauchemars mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute.  
Lani me fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main.

- Embrasse l'autre blond de ma part.  
- Hein ?  
- Ton ... chéri ... Tom.

_// Tom, quel bonheur d'entendre son nom. Ses bras me manquent déjà. //_

Je souris à mon petit frère et partis.  
Je voulais l'appeler mais j'avais pas son numéro. Merde. Je me dirigeai vers un taxi qui me conduisit à mon hôtel. Lani rentrera dans deux heures je pense.  
Je m'assoupis sur mon lit, rêvant à mon amour à mwaa. De beaux ... très beaux rêves.  
Un bruit ... sourd. Je l'entendais pas vraiment, comme si il était loin. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et regardais l'heure. 23h08.

_// Quel est le con qui me réveille à pareille heure //_

J'allais péniblement vers la porte et ouvrit, les yeux encore endormi. Il faisait sombre et je ne voyais pas bien le visage de mon visiteur nocturne.

- Tu dormais ?

Cette voix ? Quelque chose de familier, de rassurant. Et cette odeur ... provocante ...

- Tom ? Demandais je encore dans le cirage.  
- Tu me manquais trop.

Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et un corps chaud se coller au mien. Il me poussa et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir sans toi.  
- Oooooh !

Mon amertume due à ce réveil brutal disparut rapidement. J'étais heureux de l'avoir à mes cotés et je l'avoue, il me manquait horriblement.

* * *

_**Bon, chapitre très court mais on en apprend pas mal quand même.**_

_**Bon pas tout parce que je vais pas tout révéler d'un seul coup quand même.**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi vous ? **_

_**Prochain chapitre : Tentation ... **(avec lemon Yataaaaa !!!!!!) _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tentation

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

**_

* * *

_****__**

_**Désolé pour le retard. J'ai pas eu le temps de poster mercredi. Je passe juste en coup de vent pour vous mettre la suite. Je n'ai pas le temps non plus de faire les RAR mais sachez que tous vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir.**_

* * *

**_Continuation POV de Bill_**

Mon amertume dû à ce réveil brutal disparut rapidement. J'étais heureux de l'avoir à mes cotés et je l'avoue, il me manquait horriblement.

Il commença à m'embrasser passionnément. Je sentais ma virilité se réveiller ... et à travers le fin tissu qui me servait de boxer, Tom le devina instantanément. Il me sourit et ses mains descendirent le long de mes flans pour finir leur course sur mes cuisses. Sentir ses doigts si prêts de mon sexe me fit pousser un gémissement. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus prêt ... lentement, me griffant un peu. Je peinais à respirer.

Il se détacha de moi.

- Il est tard. On ferait mieux de dormir.

_// Hein ? Quoi !!!? J'ai pas bien entendu là ... dormir ? Tout ça ... pour ça. //_

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux surprit. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer et s'allongea dans le lit. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé, cloué sur place avec un désir brûlant en moi.  
Il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Vexé, je lui tournais le dos et boudais. Il rigola.

_// Oui, rigole encore mon ange. //_

- C'est pas ma faute si tu réagis au quart de tour.

Je me retournais vers lui et m'allongeais à moitié sur lui, une main frôlant son sexe. J'avais ma bouche tout prêt de son oreille.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui murmurais je.

Ma main non loin de son membre sentit une réaction de sa part.

- Tu vois que toi aussi tu réagit au quart de tour, dis je pour la narguer, l'excitant un peu plus.  
- C'est ... pas pareil.  
- Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit.

Je me couchais à coté de lui, sur le coté, lui tournant le dos. J'avais eu ma revanche et j'en étais fier. Il vint se coller à moi et passa son bras autour de moi.  
Je me rendormis rapidement.

**_Fin POV de Bill_**

Tom se réveilla le premier, à moitié couché sur Bill dans une position plus qu'excitante de bon matin.

_// Je me savais pervers ... mais à ce point //_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amour. Il dormait paisiblement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ces dernières étaient légèrement entrouvertes et Tom commença à boguer dessus. Il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bill. Mais il sentit une langue qui lui caressaient les siennes et il sursauta.

- Aaaaahh !! Cria-t-il en se relevant.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Tom avait la main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement.

- Dis que je te fais peur aussi.  
- ...

Mais Tom essayait de reprendre ses esprits et ne répondit pas à Bill.

- D'accord je te fais peur, dit il en se levant.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda le blond qui venait enfin d'analyser la situation.

Il se leva d'un bond, courut jusqu'à la porte et essaya de la forcer en vain.

- Non tu me fais pas peur Bill. Tu es très ... beau. S'il te plait ouvre moi.  
- Nan !  
- Je suis désolé. Je suis qu'un con.  
- Je sais.  
- Je croyais que tu dormais et quand ... ça m'a surprit.  
- Et pourquoi t'as rien dit après ?  
- Parce que plus con que moi, y a pas. Pardonne moi s'il te plait.

Bill réfléchit un petit, tout petit moment, mais qui sembla durer une éternité pour le dréadé.  
L'androgyne ouvrit la porte.

- D'accord.

Le blond se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cette fois, ce fut Bill qui sursauta.

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Tom se décolla pour reprendre son souffle et se dirigea vers le lit en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses rondes et fermes (Miam) de Bill. Chacun à un bout de la pièce, ils s'aguichaient mutuellement avec leurs langues. Bill la lui tirait, et Tom se la passait sur ses lèvres et sur ses dents. N' y résistant plus, Bill se lécha quelques doigts en marchant vers le blond qui souriait d'une façon perverse.

Bill s'avança vers Tom et posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Son bassin se colla contre le sien. Leurs virilités se touchaient à travers le tissu. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du dréadé. Le désir montait lentement dans le corps des deux amants. Une brûlure dans le bas ventre les poussa à s'embrasser. Les lèvres de Tom s'ouvrirent pour laisser la langue du brun venir caresser la sienne. Leur baiser commença lentement, mais prit de l'ampleur rapidement. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, se cognaient et se reperdaient, pour se retrouver dans un soupir d'extase.

Les doigts de Bill avaient à peine dépassé la barrière de l'élastique du boxer. Tom voulait qu'il pose ses mains sur lui, mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts dans le boxer et les balada tout autour ... parfois devant, parfois derrière.

Tom commençait à manquer d'air. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et irrégulière. Ses ongles griffaient le dos de Bill, le faisant gémir.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur les deux corps.

Alors que le blond s'attaquait au cou de Bill, il sentit se faire enlever le seul vêtement restant. Il sourit aux idées perverses qui traversèrent son esprit. Le boxer du brun subit le même sort.

Plus aucun tissu ne les gênait. Leurs virilités gonflées rentrèrent en contact direct.

La température monta encore.

Le cœur de Tom cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Une main douce mais ferme venait de saisir son membre et y effectuait de légers vas et vient. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa bouche chercha l'oxygène.

Bill, tout en continuant ses insidieuses caresses, le poussa vers le lit et l'y allongea. Il arrêta ses mouvements avec la main pour disparaître entre ses cuisses. Rien qu'en le voyant agir ainsi, le désir de Tom augmenta encore.

Voyant le sexe du blond continuer de grossir, Bill se mordit les lèvres de plaisir. Il déposa doucement et sensuellement ses lèvres sur le gland, et se mit à la suçoter comme un enfant le ferait avec sa tétine.

Tom se crispa, s'agrippant aux draps.

Il gémit, encore, gémit plus fort, et hurla quand il sentit l'androgyne le prendre complètement en bouche.

Le plaisir ... trop grand ... trop intense ... Un amour ... trop passionnel.

Il hurla son nom. Il s'assit difficilement, attrapa Bill par les épaules et le releva. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement ... le supplice d'être loin de l'autre trop dur à supporter. Dans un baiser fougueux il l'attira vers lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Bill avec lui.

Les yeux voilés par le désir, ils ne voyaient plus que l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté et le monde autour d'eux avait disparu ... monde qu'il redoutaient par-dessus tout.

Tom se sentait fiévreux, désireux de l'autre et lorsqu il sentit les mains de son amour non loin de son intimité, il ne put contenir son envie.

- Prends ... moi. S'il te plait.

Les mains de Bill déjà sous ses fesses le soulevèrent légèrement. Son sexe se trouvait juste devant l'entrée de son intimité. Il hésita. Il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Le désir ... l'envie ... la montée d'adrénaline ... ses yeux suppliants de le prendre ... tout ça était plus fort que cette peur.

Il le pénétra lentement.

Le visage de Tom se crispa.

Il s'arrêta, stoppa toute progression, voulant se retirer. Mais ce fût Tom qui s'empala de lui-même d'avantage. Une autre grimace de douleur.

Bill n'osait plus bouger. Il lui faisait mal. Mais Tom continuait de s'empaler un peu plus, avec difficulté.

Il voulait le sentir en lui, être à lui ... même si cela faisait mal. Tant pis, c'était par amour. Il quémandait le désir de Bill.

- Je ... commença le brun.  
- Je t'aime, le coupa Tom.

De la façon la plus douce qui puisse être ... de la manière la plus simple et la plus belle qu'on puisse connaître, le blond avait ouvert son cœur. Une façon envoûtante et enivrante de dire les plus beaux mots.

Bill se décrispa en entendant ses paroles et s'enfonça complètement en Tom.

Le dréadé avait envie de crier, la douleur étant atroce. Mais pour ne pas effrayer Bill, il se tût et endura.

L'envie du brun avait refait surface et il commença de légers vas et vient. Petit à petit, le visage de Tom se transforma, laissant place à une moue de plaisir. Le cœur de l'androgyne s'accéléra et ses à-coups aussi.

Tom donna des coups de bassin, insistant sur la vitesse et la profondeur. Pour lui rien n'était plus beau, plus magique que ce moment. Il passa ses jambes autour de Bill.

Un coup plus profond encore, faisant monter plus haut.

Leurs corps se frottaient et glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, leur air se mélangeait.

Bill alla plus loin, plus vite et toucha le point sensible.

Un cri ... plus fort ... plus excitant ... plus amoureux que les autres. Tom haletait ... il revoulait. Son corps continua de s'empaler, encore, toujours plus. Une deuxième fois il hurla. Une deuxième fois Bill alla au plus loin. Et une troisième.

Bill sentait chaque frisson parcourant le corps de Tom. Il voulait que ce moment dure, ne cesse jamais. Être en lui pour toujours, contre lui ... Un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge.

Le blond sentit cette chaleur en lui ... Bill. Il cria aussi, se déversant entre leurs deux corps.

Leurs muscles se relâchèrent. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le torse de Tom. Ils ne bougeaient plus, cherchant leur respiration. Tom caressa les cheveux noirs éparpillés sur lui, tandis que Bill lui effleurait les lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

- Tom ... J'ai pas ... envie.  
- Alors reste, comme si le dréadé avait comprit de quoi il parlait.  
- Je t'aime.

Tom ne répondit pas. Un bonheur trop grand venait de le submerger. Il continuait de le sentir en lui et n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

* * *

_**Et voilà vot' lemon.**_

_**Contente ?**_

_**Des remarques ?**_

_**Un p'tit review ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Une fille spéciale **_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une fille spéciale

**Titre : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

_**Attention au niveau bizarrerie vous allez être encore servi ...**_

* * *

Tom ne répondit pas. Un bonheur trop grand venait de le submerger. Il continuait de le sentir en lui et n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tom faut te réveiller.  
- Hum.  
- Debout mon cœur.

Le brun lui caressait les lèvres du bout des doigts, lui murmurant de se lever. Mais Tom en avait décidé autrement et ronchonnait.

- Aller. Je dois être au studio dans une heure et demie.  
- Nan.  
- Tom, je vais dans la salle de bain. Si quand je suis revenu t'es pas levé ... ça va mal aller.

Bill sortit du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, il ressortit habillé, coiffé et maquillé.  
Mais Tom ronflait toujours sous les draps.

_// J'te jure. C'est un cas celui là. //_

- Tom ! Debout, cria-t-il.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_// Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. //_

Bill se pencha au dessus de Tom, au niveau de son oreille.

- Je suis tout nu et j'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et esquissa un immense sourire ... qui disparut bien vite en voyant Bill tout habillé qui tirait une moue de colère.

- Maintenant que t'es réveillé. Debout !!  
- Je veux un bisou d'abord.  
- Ok.

Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Tom l'attrapa par le col et le tira violemment vers lui, collant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- Tom.

Le dréadé se colla d'avantage contre Bill et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Tom, arrêtes. Je vais être en retard. On n'as pas le temps pour ça, protesta Bill.  
- Chuut. Pour ce que j'ai prévu, si.

_// Qu'Est-ce qu'il a prévu ? Il me fait un peu peur là.//_

Les mains de Tom avaient finit d'enlever les boutons de la chemise. Il déposa sur le torse nu des milliers de baisers. Sa langue retraçant des dessins inventés, ses mains, sur son bas ventre, Bill gémissait.  
Le brun sentit se faire enlever son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul coup. Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir ... le plaisir montait par vagues ... elles déferlaient de plus en plus vite.

Tom sourit, voyant qu'il réagissait enfin. Mais pas le temps de complanter cette partie qu'il chérissait. Il en avait envie ... lui aussi.  
Un coup de langue. Un frisson pour Bill.  
Des petits baisers un peu partout. Des gémissements de plus en plus fort de Bill.  
Après une torture des plus savoureuse, Tom le prit complètement en bouche. Il faisait de lents vas et vient, donnant de petits coups de langue par moment. Le goûter, un des mets les plus délicieux l'excitait ... les cris du brun l'incitait à aller encore plus vite ... les doigts de Bill s'accrochant à ses dreads ... ses doigts griffant cette peau laiteuse ... Un dernier cri.

Tom rhabilla son amour, le leva, remit les habits en place, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux et fila dans la salle de bain.  
Bill s'était laissé faire. Il était encore sous le choc de la fellation de Tom. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire niai.

- Voila je suis prêt !! S'exclama le blond en sortant dix minutes après.  
- ...  
- Quoi qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
- T'es actif le matin...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Je pète toujours la forme. Et t'as vu je suis prêt ... et en avance, dit il un sourire en coin.  
- J'ai vu. Bon aller on descend.

Les trois autres membres du groupe attendaient. Gustav et Georg furent surprit de voir Tom ; mais pas Lani. En fait il avait entendu leurs ébats de la nuit dernière.  
Le rouquin se dirigea vers son frère.

- C'était mouvementé cette nuit, lui chuchota-t-il.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Dit le brun gêné, rougissant.

La séparation fut plutôt difficile et longue. Mélange de câlins de baisers. Ils se quittèrent par obligation. Bill monta dans le van avec les autres, tandis que Tom attendait un taxi.

Il arriva chez lui, triste de ne pas être avec son amour. Il poussa la porte de la maison. Des voix. Une fille parlait avec son père ... et cette fille ne lui était pas inconnue. Il courut jusque dans le salon et la vit. Celle qui lui manquait le plus depuis son départ de France.

- Maman !! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.  
- Tom !!  
- Maman. T'es arrivé quand ?  
- Y a une heure. Lionel est venu me chercher à la gare.  
- Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il à son père.  
- Je voulais te faire la surprise.  
- Tu parles d'une surprise. Je suis si content.

Il se blottit dans ses bras, lui déposant de multiples baisers sur les joues.

- Tu restes combien de temps ?  
- Juste deux jours.  
- Alors je vais bien en profiter.  
- Bon je vous laissé. Je file au boulot.  
- A c'soir papa.

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

- Alors raconte moi tout. C'est comment l'Allemagne ? Tu t'y plais ? Tu t'es faits des potes ?  
- Mieux, j'ai trouvé mon amour.  
- Ah ... elle s'appelle comment ?  
- Euh ... c'est pas une fille ... c'est un mec. Et c'est Bill !! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Je suis contente pour toi.  
- T'es pas fâchée ?  
- Non, je t'aime et je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Puis avec ton père ... je me dis que ça peut pas être pire que vous deux.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien toute la journée. Il lui fit visiter son quartier ; mais ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout c'est lui présenter Bill.  
Ils étaient en route pour rentrer ... main dans la main, quand il le vit.

- Bill !! Bill !!  
- Bill de Tokio hotel ? Demanda une fille à coté de lui.  
- Où ça ?  
- Bill !! Bill !!  
- Mon amour. Bill !!

L'interpellé se retourna, terrorisé en voyant une armada de filles lui courir après et s'enfuit.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était CE Bill.  
- Voulais te faire la surprise.  
- Ben là c'est lui qui l'a eu. Mais elles sont malades les filles ici.  
- Oh oui !

Ils rentrèrent chez Tom en rigolant de la situation dans laquelle s'était retrouvé Bill.  
On sonna.

- C'est lui. J'en suis sûr.

Il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte.

- Putain, mais t'es con de m'avoir appelé en pleine rue. J'ai dû me cacher dans une ruelle sombre avec des chats et des chiens par ta faute. C'étaient de vraies furies celle là. J'ai cru que ... C'est qui elle ? Réagit il soudain. Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ?  
- Bill, je te présente ma maman de France, Aurélia, répondit le blond tout fier.  
- Pardon ?  
- Euh ... Tom t'étais peut être pas obligé de dire maman, chuchota la jeune fille.  
- Ben quoi tu l'es plus ?  
- Si si mais ...  
- Enchanté, les coupa le brun, serrant la main d'Aurélia.

Il rentra dans la maison et s'assit sur le canapé sous les yeux ébahis d'Aurélia.  
Ils le rejoignirent.

- Excuse moi Bill mais t'as pas l'air choqué.  
- Pourquoi je le serais. Il prend bien des bains avec son père. Pourquoi pas avoir une mère du même âge.  
- Tu prends encore des bains avec lui !!? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers Tom.  
- C'était exceptionnel. Je déprimais.  
- Mouai, dit elle pas très convaincu.  
- Donc tu t'appelles Aurélia et t'es française.  
- Non, allemande. Je vis en France depuis six ans. Mais j'ai grandi dans une petite ville du nord de l'Allemagne.  
- Ah ok. C'est vrai que t'as un peu l'accent. Et ... euh ... Comment ça se fait que Tom t'appelles maman ?  
- C'est une longue histoire ...  
- J'ai hâte de l'entendre.  
- Ça va pas !! Tu lui racontes rien.

Bill l'attrapa dans ses bras, le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Moi je veux tout savoir de toi, lui murmura-t-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.  
- Pfff.  
- C'est dingue parce que malgré le temps je m'en souviens encore ... de notre première rencontre. Je venais d'arriver en France, j'avais 11 ans et je parlais peu français. Je me suis retrouvée dans la même classe que Tom et en fait il m'avait fait peur au début. Avec ses dreads blonds, on aurait dit un extraterrestre. Tout le monde l'appelait le calamar.  
- T'étais pas obligé de préciser ce vieux surnom ridicule.  
- C'est mignon, je trouve. Hein mon calamar, répondit le brun en rigolant un peu.  
- Mais à la récré j'ai vu qu'il était tout seul. Je suis allée le voir et j'ai commencé à lui parler. Mais il m'a parlé en allemand, m'insultant à moitié. Sauf qu'il ignorait que je connaissais très bien cette langue et je lui ai répondu encore plus méchamment. Ça l'a surprit. Et le lendemain il est venu me voir pour s'excuser ... en Allemand. J'avais quelque un qui parlait ma langue et on a commencé à s'amuser. On parlait toujours allemand ; c'était notre bulle. J'ai appris à le connaître. C'était difficile parce qu'il ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent ...  
- Si !!  
- Euh ... non.  
- Ben maintenant si. Parce que tu vois si je gardais mes sentiments pour moi ... ben je serais pas avec Bill.  
- C'est une exception.  
- La suite ? Demanda l'androgyne, histoire de calmer les humeurs.  
- La suite ? Ben je me suis rapproché d'elle. Un peu trop même. Elle finit par me comprendre ... pire qu'un psy, lui chuchota-t-il discrètement.  
- Je t'ai entendu !  
- Et elle m'a soutenu quand ça allait. Jusqu'au jour où inconsciemment je l'ai appelé maman.  
- Ça m'a fait un putain de choc sur le coup. Bon ok, j'étais habitué avec lui ... rien qu'avec son père et leurs histoires ... qui apparemment ont reprit depuis leur départ ...  
- C'était exceptionnel !! Se justifia encore le blond.  
- Je verrais ça avec Lionel.  
- Et après l'avoir appelé maman, j'ai continué ... parce qu'elle est comme une mère pour moi, finit Tom en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
- Quelle histoire !! T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ? Parce qu'entre ton père et ta pseudo mère c'est déjà beaucoup.  
- Le reste je me le garde.

Une odeur se fit sentir dans la maison ... et une odeur pas rassurante.

- Merde ! Le gâteau il crame ! Hurla Aurélia.

Elle disparu dans la cuisine, tandis que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Leur fou rire se termina dans un regard complice remplit d'amour.

* * *

_**ça va vous suivez toujours ?**_

_**Pas trop perdu ?**_

_**Des remarques ?**_

_**Un review ... ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Départs et arrivée **_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Départs et arrivée

Titre : Un mimétisme parfait

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : M / NC 17

Paring : Bill/Tom

Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.

Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.

Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.

Entre //... // pensées des personnages

* * *

Désolé, en ce moment je suis très fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de faire les RAR. Mais sachez que chacun de vos review m'a fait chaud au coeur.

FF bogue un peu, il refuse que je mette en gras ou en italique, désolé.

* * *

Aurélia disparu dans la cuisine, tandis que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Leur fou rire se termina dans un regard complice remplit d'amour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était partie. Tom ne savait pas quand sa mère reviendrait. Alors il en avait profité toute la journée. Et même si ces moments avec elle, avaient été magiques, il lui manquait quand même quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose courait devant lui.

Bill se jeta dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Putain, comme tu m'as manqué, lui murmura le blond.  
- Toi aussi mon amour.

Mais déjà dehors on entendait des chuchotements On avait reconnu Bill. Tom l'attira un peu plus contre lui, comme pour le protéger et rentra chez lui, serrant toujours le brun dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils purent se laisser aller à leurs pulsions. Bill le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement entamant un combat avec la langue du dréadé.

Mais Tom s'écarta tout en se mordant les lèvres. Une lueur dans ses yeux. Désir.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il juste avant de partir en courant.

Bill le regarda surprit, puis un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui courut après. Il arriva dans la chambre du blond. Personne. Il avança un peu plus et sentit deux mains l'enlacer.

- Bill ...

Tom le poussa un peu plus dans la pièce et le retourna. Une passion torride dans ses yeux noisette, une envie que de lui, un désir inimaginable.

Les habits volèrent dans la chambre. Deux corps sur le sol. Deux corps entremêlés Deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un. Des gémissements ... des soupirs ... des je t'aime ...un amour qui s'exprimait de la plus belle façon possible.

Une main manucurée de noir sur un torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Deux corps endormis ensemble, un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres.

Mais il faut croire qu'on ne peut jamais être tranquille. Un portable sonnait. Celui de Bill. L'androgyne chercha son pantalon et en sortit l'objet du dérangement.

- Allo ?  
- Bill ...  
- Lani ... Ne me dit pas ...  
- Je ... non. Elle ne m'a pas tapé. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais ... mais je suis désolé. Je savais pas comment faire. Je ... je suis en route pour la Belgique ... avec lui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour protéger mon petit frère. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus ...  
- Lani. Attends, s'affola Bill.  
- Excuse moi. Je sais que pour toi, le groupe ... enfin je suis en train de vous abandonner. Ça me fait mal de faire ça. Mais je dois choisir entre Eckart et Tokio Hotel. Tu comprends ...  
- Lani on peut en parler.  
- Non. J'ai fait mon choix et c'est mon petit frère. Je suis encore désolé ... vraiment.

Et il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à Bill de parler. Le brun était effondré. Son frère venait de disparaître. Il se tourna vers Tom qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Lani s'est enfui avec son petit frère, dit il sur un ton platonique.  
- Votre guitariste ?  
- Oui.  
- Ça va aller ?  
- Non, marmonna Bill avant de s'écrouler.

Il le rattrapa au vol, lui évitant une douloureuse chute. Bill se réveilla quelques minutes après, étourdi. Une fois ses esprits reprit, il raconta tout en détails à Tom. Son lien de parenté, ses problèmes et sa fuite.

Le brun semblait complètement perdu ... le regard dans le vide, les bras ballants.

- Je dois aller prévenir les autres, dit il sur un ton nonchalant. Plus de groupe. Plus de groupe. Plus de frère, répétait il.  
- Hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cet état.

Il l'allongea sur son lit. Bill n'opposa aucune résistance, ne réfléchissant même plus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tom se plaça à coté de lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Le chanteur s'endormit rapidement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, légèrement remit de ses émotions. Un son mélodieux le fit émerger doucement. Assit sur une chaise, Tom jouait un peu de guitare.

Le brun resta allongé, se laissant emporter par la musique. Il se tourna sur le coté et regarda son amour concentré. Ce petit froncement de sourcil le rendait si craquant. Il sourit, attendrit.

Finalement, le blond remarqua qu'on l'observait et arrêta de jouer, un peu gêné.

- Continue, s'il te plait, murmura Bill.  
- Non, c'est nul ce que je joue.  
- Pas du tout. Moi je trouve ça très beau, comme toi.

Le dréadé rougit un peu et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il joua quelques morceaux de sa composition. Puis n'ayant plus rien de bien, il commença quelques accords. Inconsciemment il était en train de jouer une des chansons de Tokio Hotel.

Bill l'observait, les yeux écarquillés

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais nos morceaux.

Tom se stoppa et comprit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il jouait.

- Non. C'est la première fois. J'ai dû entendre tes chansons deux ou trois fois c'est tout. Et j'ai jamais essayé de les jouer.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'ange du brun. Il lui dit de s'habiller et fit de même. Puis il lui prit la main et appela un taxi.

- Tu veux pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ?  
- Tu verras bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment plutôt joli.

- C'est quoi ?  
- Mon studio d'enregistrement.

Tom avait la bouche grande ouverte et souriait niaisement.  
Il se fit conduire dans un dédale de couloir et se retrouva dans une sorte de salon. Il y avait deux des membres du groupe.

- Vas y assit toi. Gus, Georg ; je dois vous parlez. Venez.

Les trois garçons disparurent. Bill leur expliqua la situation avec Lani. Les deux autres étaient abasourdit.

- Et on fait comment maintenant pour le groupe ? Pesta Georg.  
- On a plus qu'à chercher un nouveau guitariste, soupira Gustav.  
- Pas la peine, s'exclama Bill. Je l'ai trouvé et j'aimerais que vous l'entendiez.  
- C'est qui ? Questionna le assiste  
- Euh ... Tom, murmura-t-il. Mais attention, c'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble !! C'est juste ... qu'il joue vraiment bien ... je trouve.  
- Bon si tu veux qu'on l'écoute, ça coûte rien d'essayer, dit le bassiste.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où Tom commençait à s'impatienter. Bill lui proposa son idée.

- Hein !!? Moi ? Dans votre groupe ? En tant que guitariste ? T'es sûr que ça va Bill ? Non parce que là tu me fais peur.  
- Tu veux pas essayer ? Dit tristement le brun.  
- Je ... enfin, je sais pas. Tu m'annonces ça comme ça. Ça me saurais jamais venu à l'idée de me présenter pour devenir guitariste dans un groupe encore moins un groupe connu.  
- Bon, c'est pas grave, marmonna l'androgyne.  
- Eh ! J'ai pas encore dit que je refusais !! J'ai juste dit que ça me faisait bizarre.  
- Tu ... tu veux bien ? Demanda Bill retrouvant le sourire.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, rigola le blond.

Et il se retrouva avec une guitare entre les mains en train de jouer devant un ange brun émerveillé et deux autres personnes la bouche grande ouverte. Et, oh miracle, leur producteur arriva à ce moment et accepta après les explications de Bill.

- Ça tombe bien parce que vous avez une interview dans une demi heure.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Hurla Gustav.  
- Mais c'était pas prévu, dit Georg.  
- Je sais ... ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute. Désolé.  
- Une ... une ... inter ... interview, bégaya Tom.  
- Oui on va annoncer le départ de Lani pour raisons personnelles et l'arrivée de Tom à sa place.  
- Mais t'as pas peur que les gens se fassent des idées vu que je sors avec ? Questionna Bill.  
- C'est un pur hasard si c'est ton copain qu'est un as de la guitare.  
- Euh ... je suis pas un as, rougit le blond.  
- Si, t'es un as, lui murmura Bill en se collant à lui et en lui déposant un petit bisou sur le nez. Et pas qu'en guitare, continua-t-il, le regard remplit de sous entendus.

Le nouveau guitariste rougit de plus belle, se sentant légèrement observé par des regards rieurs.

- Est-ce que tu aurais honte de ce que tu me fais bébé ?  
- De ... de ...de quoi ? Rougit Tom encore plus.  
- Pourtant c'était si ... mmh, gémit il. Et quand tu m'as ...  
- Bill !!!! Hurla le blond. Épargne moi les détails. Je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé j'étais là. Et j'ai assez de mon père qui me détaille ses aventures, pas la peine que tu t'y mettes aussi ... surtout devant ... des gens.

Les quatre garçons explosèrent de rire devant un Tom plus que gêné et rouge de honte.

- Bon allez venez, réussi à dire leur producteur une fois calmé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle où un journaliste les attendait. Ils se saluèrent et ils virent bien que le journaliste fixait Tom.  
Peu rassuré, voire même pas du tout, ce dernier s'agrippa à la main de son amant, la lui broyant à moitié.

- Euh Bonjour. Je me présente ... Jonas Higlan. Bon j'avais quelques questions mais je crois que je vais les laisser de côté et vous demander plutôt ce que vous avez à annoncer de si important.  
- Comme vous avez pu le constater, notre guitariste Lani est absent, commença Bill. Il a dû quitter le groupe en raison de problèmes personnels qui ... nous espérons se résoudront vite.  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ces raisons ?  
- Non. Comme je viens de le dire c'est personnel.  
- D'accord. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce jeune homme blond est votre petit ami.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné qui se serait enfui si Bill ne le tenait pas fermement.  
Ils attendaient une réponse de sa part.  
Le dréadé tournait la tête de gauche à droite, puis se fixa sur le journaliste, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Euh ... oui, murmure t'il.  
- Mais il n'est pas ici en temps que tel, enchaîna Bill, le sentant très mal à l'aise.  
- En fait, Tom est notre nouveau guitariste, coupa Georg en enlaçant le blond.

C'est bon, Tom était mort. Le journaliste l'avait désintégré à force de le fixer sans aucune gêne.

- Tom, ça vous fait quoi d'être le nouveau guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel ?

// Il veut ma mort j'en suis sûr. //

- Je ... // Respire. //

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant, se concentrant et se lança.

- Ben en fait ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. J'adore jouer de la guitare depuis tout petit. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire carrière là dedans mais maintenant je suis ravi d'avoir rencontré Bill car c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je sais que je remplacerais pas Lani mais je ferais de mon mieux pour arriver à son niveau et ne pas décevoir mes nouveaux amis ici présents et tous les fans de Tokio Hotel.

Après cette magnifique tirade qui en étonna plus d'un, Tom se sentit pousser des ailes et lâcha la main du brun pour la poser sur sa cuisse et l'embrasser chastement devant tout le monde.  
Il souriait bêtement alors que tout le monde était encore sous le choc de sa réponse.

- Euh ... Et ...

Le pauvre journaliste était complètement perdu.

- Et votre relation ...  
- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda Tom décontracté.  
- Qu'Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur vous. Est-ce que ça ne va pas modifier l'ambiance du groupe ?  
- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Bill et moi sommes ensemble que ça va changer quelque chose.  
- Moi ça ne me gêne pas en tout cas, intervient Gustav.  
- Idem, enchaîna le bassiste.  
- Et vous Bill ?  
- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? J'aurais mon amour sous la main c'est très bien.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur de délaisser un peu votre travail ?  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir c'est avec Tom que je trouve l'inspiration depuis quelques jours donc ça ne pourra qu'améliorer mon travail.  
- D'ailleurs avez-vous des projets pour un nouvel album ?

Gros blanc.

- Oui ! S'exclama le brun. Tom a composé de très belles mélodies qui je pense seraient bonne à exploiter.  
- Quoi !!? Tu veux que mes musiques ... avec vous ? Ces vieux torchons horribles ? T'es pas bien.  
- Vous composez ? Osa demander le journaliste.  
- Oui et ça regarde que moi ! S'énerva Tom. C'est ma vie (petit clin d'œil à l'interview avec le célèbre it's my life)  
- Vous ne voulez pas que vos musiques soient sur votre nouvel album ?  
- En fait j'en sais rien, se calma le blond. Moi hier j'étais encore qu'un inconnu ... enfin dans le monde de la musique parce que dans la presse j'étais une star ... . Normal en tant que petit copain du mec le plus sexy, rigola-t-il.

Et cette fois ce fut Bill qui rougit dangereusement. Tom se laissait aller à ses propos se moquant bien des réactions des autres. Il était franc.

- Finalement en y réfléchissant, si les autres veulent vraiment exploiter mes mélodies ... pourquoi pas. Même si je doute fort que ça leur plaise.  
- Dit pas ça. C'est de très belles compositions, dit le chanteur.  
- T'en as lu qu'une qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
- Parce que j'en ai lu plus d'une.  
- Quoi !!? T'as fouillé dans mes partitions !!! Quand ?  
- Quand tu dormais.  
- J'ai dormi plus d'une fois avec toi. Tu peux être plus précis.  
- Si tu y tiens. C'était juste après ... que je t'ai ...

Tom le fixait attendant la fin de la phrase un peu anxieux tandis que toutes les personne se trouvant autour d'eux suivaient la dispute et buvaient les paroles que prononçaient Bill en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Après que je t'ai ... fais l'amour, finit le brun un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Le dréadé déglutit difficilement. Mais il comprit bien vite dans quel jeu il l'emmenait. Celui de la provocation. Il lui répondit par un sourire identique.

- D'ailleurs j'avais une question. Je me souviens plus d'un truc. Quand tu t'es retiré, je dormais déjà ou pas ?

// Ok il veut jouer à ça il va voir. //

- Tu dormais comme un bébé et des tu poussais des petits gémissements. C'était adorable, dit le brun en se passant la langue sur les dents (c'est encore plus sensuel que sur les lèvres je trouve).  
- Ben alors pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé pour qu'on recommence ? J'aurais peut être pu être au dessus cette fois ... clama-t-il haut et fort tout en rapprochant sa main sur sa cuisse de son entre jambe.

Bill sentait une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tom l'avait achevé. Il se leva d'un bond et prétexta une envie de prendre l'air. Mais Tom ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, ayant bien comprit pourquoi il partait. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi se trouvait sans le même état mais grâce au baggy (vive le XXL!!!) personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

- Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça. Ne crois pas que tu vas te finir sans moi ! Hurla Tom en lui courant après.

On peut dire que tout le monde avait entendu ses paroles car la porte était grande ouverte et il avait prononcé cette phrase à moitié dans la pièce d'interview, à moitié dans le couloir ; lieu de résonance parfaite. La plus part des gens travaillant ici stoppèrent leur activité et sursautèrent en entendant Tom.

Dans la salle d'interview, les deux autres membres du groupe ainsi que le journaliste étaient bouche bée. Et je vous parle pas du producteur qui se maudissait.

- Bon je crois que l'interview est finit, brisa Georg.  
- Oui en effet. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et même plus.

Les deux G sortirent tandis que leur producteur asseyait de rattraper les conneries perverses des deux amants. Le journaliste refusa de ne pas préciser qu'ils avaient fait l'amour mais ne mettrait pas les détails.

Dans les toilettes, à l'étage, on entendait des cris, des gémissements. Deux personnes qui n'en pouvaient plus après s'être aguichées et provoquées.

- Tom ... Je te hais.  
- Moi aussi, dit le concerné. Parce que tu me rends fou.  
- Mais t'arrêtes pas bordel !!! Parle pas et continue.

Il rigola et le finit bien rapidement. Pour la prochaine interview, ils se jurèrent qu'ils feraient ça avant et pas à moitié pendant, à moitié après ... parce que bonjour le gaffage de mort.

* * *

Verdict ?

Vos réactions ?

Des questions ?

Prochain chapitre : Voir double


	13. Chapitre 13 : Voir double

Titre : Un mimétisme parfait

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : M / NC 17

Paring : Bill/Tom

Résumé : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.

Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.

Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.

Entre //... // pensées des personnages

* * *

Le lendemain, dans tous les magasines qui puissent exister, le groupe Tokio Hotel faisait la une, notamment Bill et Tom. Certains disaient que c'était parce que Tom sortait avec Bill qu'il avait rejoint le groupe, d'autres que Lani était mort ou encore qu'il s'était fait refaire le visage ... enfin ce genre de ragots qui se vendent bien qui sont tous plus faux les unes que les autres. 

Les répétitions avaient plutôt bien commencé. Tom travaillait dur pour apprendre les mélodies et se coordonner aux autres membres. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et se découvraient de nombreux points communs. Sa relation avec Bill allait bien. Dans leurs fans, il y avait ceux qui acceptaient bien son arrivée et sa relation et ceux qui les insultaient. Au début ça avait été un peu dur mais Bill l'avait soutenu et maintenant il n'y prêtait plus attention.

Deux semaines que Tom avait intégré le groupe et déjà un concert était prévu pour dans un mois.

- Mais je vais jamais y arriver.  
- Si Tom, t'as un don pour la guitare. Bill avait raison et a bien fait de te proposer, expliqua le bassiste.  
- Mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement pendant plus d'une heure.  
- Bill ?  
- Oui. Il arrête pas de me fixer, de m'aguicher et quand il s'approche de moi j'ai le plus grand mal pour jouer juste.  
- Il te fait autant d'effet ? Ricana Georg.  
- Oui, rougit Tom. A chaque fois je l'imagine en train de me faire ...  
- Je veux pas savoir !!!! Cria t'il rapidement pour ne pas entendre la suite.  
- Enfin tu vois quoi.  
- Parles en avec lui.  
- Je l'ai fait ... mais il a trouvé ça marrant et je crois même qu'il le fait exprès maintenant.  
- Ah. Il est joueur avec toi. Je vais essayer de lui parler d'accord ?  
- Merci.

Les répétitions suivantes furent étrangement meilleures. Bill était beaucoup plus concentré et sa voix faisait passé plus d'émotions ; et Tom pouvait se donner à fond. Georg avait réussi à résonner le chanteur.

Le concert approchait à grands pas. Depuis leurs interviews, Bill et Tom n'avait pas vraiment eu de moments à eux. Ils passaient leurs journées à travailler ... entre répétitions, photos et tout le reste. Le soir ils rentraient à l'hôtel, fatigués. Ils prenaient une douche ensemble, seul moment d'intimité de la journée et filaient au lit car le lendemain ils se levaient tôt.

- Bébé.  
- Oui Tom ?  
- J'ai mon père qui nous a invité à venir dîner ce soir. Ça te dit ?  
- Ton ... père ?  
- T'inquiètes pas il aura pas de mains baladeuses et évitera du mieux qu'il peut les sous entendus.  
- Bon d'accord.  
- Et on aura qu'à dormir chez moi. Hein ?  
- Bien sur mon cœur, l'embrassa-t-il.

Le soir arrivé, Tom sonna à la maison de son père qui vint ouvrir. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et ne pu contenir sa joie en voyant son fils. Ça faisait bien un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et ça lui manquait.

- Oh mon bébé !!! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du visage du dréadé.

Mais Tom qui avait prévu ce débordement d'affection stoppa Lionel en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche et ne plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as promis papa.  
- Je peux vraiment pas ? Soupira-t-il.  
- Non. Maintenant que j'ai Bill c'est fini tout ça.  
- Bon ...

Il décida alors de lui faire la bise et fit de même au brun qui s'amusait de la réaction du père. Un vrai gosse.  
Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Lionel tente juste lors du dessert de faire du pied à Tom mais pas doué qu'il est, c'est Bill qui se sentit gêné.

- Euh Lionel ... rougit Bill. Vous vous êtes trompé de pied. C'est le mien là.  
- Hein ? Hurla Tom.  
- Pa ... par ... pardon, bégaya l'homme.  
- Papa !! S'exclama le blond.  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Pff.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ensemble à rire, histoire de décompresser un peu, puis Lionel se leva et attrapa sa veste.

- Tu sors ?  
- Oui. J'ai une soirée de bienfaisance ce soir.  
- Ah alors tu t'étais fait beau pour ta conquête du soir hein ?  
- Ben ouai.  
- Père indigne.  
- Traite de fils.  
- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?  
- J'ai même plus droit à mes bisous.  
- Et alors je suis pas ta propriété.  
- Mais ...  
- Tsss. Files ou ton rencard va te filer entre les doigts.  
- Dis plutôt que plus vite tu auras la maison pour toi tout seul, plus vite tu sera heureux.  
- Entre autre.

Et Lionel quitta la maison d'un air boudeur.  
Assis sur le canapé, Tom jouait avec ses dois la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. A coté de lui, Bill avait bien comprit que son amant voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.

- Tu vas y arriver ou pas ? Questionna-t-il un sourire en coin.  
- Hein ? Se redressa le blond surprit.  
- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ... ou me demander quelque chose ...  
- En fait c'est une question ... mais je sais pas trop comment l'aborder. Je sais que t'aimes pas en parler ...  
- Tom, le coupa-t-il. Vas y pose ta question.  
- Ben c'est à propos de Lani. Je ... j'ai bien vu que vous étiez très proche et ... et je sais que parfois il t'appelle ... juste toi. Et donc je voulais ... je voulais savoir ... ce qu'il représentais pour toi ?  
- T'es jaloux ?  
- Peut-être, rougit Tom. Je sais pas trop.  
- Je peux te rassurer, tu n'as pas de quoi l'être. Je crois que je peux te le dire après tout ... mais promet moi d'en parler à personne.  
- Promis.  
- Lani est mon demi-frère.  
- Pardon ? S'exclama le dréadé.  
- Comme tu le sais j'ai été adopté et il s'avère que mon père adoptif a été marié et a eu un fils ... Lani. Mais ils se sont très vite séparés ...

Et Bill continua son récit sur l'enfance de Lani et les problèmes avec sa mère.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez si proche. Mais ... vous portez pas le même nom. Pourquoi ? Lani porte celui de sa mère ?  
- Nan. Normalement, je m'appelle Adlerfarn mais j'ai changé de nom parce que ... parce que j'ai été renié par mon père, lâcha-t-il rapidement et dans un souffle.  
- Renié ? C'est pour ça que tu parles pas de ta famille ?  
- Oui. Tu sais je ... je veux pas te perdre, commença-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.  
- Mais tu me perdras pas.  
- Je suis un monstre. Je ... j'ai ... j'ai ... un homme ... j'ai tué un homme, éclata-t-il en larme.  
- Co ... comment ça ? Demanda Tom peu rassuré.  
- Je commençais à me transformer. Je découvrais ma personnalité et mon look. Devenu de plus en plus efféminé, mon père commença à me traiter de pédale et tout le reste. Il voulait que je change ... que je sois comme les jeunes ados de 11 ans, comme un enfant de mon âge. Mais ce n'était pas moi alors je me suis rebellé. C'est là que j'ai apprit que j'avais été adopté ... quand ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche. "ÇA se voit que tu n'es pas mon fils. J'aurais du choisir un autre gosse à l'adoption.". Ça m'a fait un choc de savoir la vérité. Comme mon père ne m'aimait plus et que ma mère s'y mettait aussi ; j'ai tout fait pour les dégoûter d'avantage. Je suis pas fier de cette période. Je sortais jusqu'à pas d'heure et j'ai commencé à me droguer. Un soir alors que je planais, j'ai traversé la route, là devant la maison et j'ai pas vu la voiture qui freinait pour m'éviter. Le conducteur s'encastra dans un arbre et la voiture a prit feu. J'ai même pas réagit. Je regardais le brasier que je venais de créer, comme fier de moi. Et après ça, après trois ans de calvaire, mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte.  
- Oh non ...  
- Si. Par chance, j'ai croisé Georg et Gustav qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à m'en sortir. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé de nom. Pour oublier celui qui a commis ce meurtre.  
- C'était pas de ta faute.  
- Si !!! Je n'ai fait que l'imbécile. Je ne sais faire que ça. Cet homme ... il avait une femme et quatre enfants dont un cinquième en route. J'ai détruit leur famille. Tout comme j'ai détruit la mienne. Ma mère biologique a dû sentir que j'allais détruire la sienne aussi et m'a abandonné.  
- Arrête de te faire du mal bébé. C'est du passé.

Pendant tout son récit, Bill avait retenu ses larmes mais là, il ne pouvait plus et pleurait contre le torse de Tom. Ce dernier le berça, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort puis le porta jusqu'à as chambre où il lui fit l'amour passionnément pour qu'il ne pleure plus ... pour que toutes ses peines s'envolent ... pour qu'il se sente vivant.

Quand Bill se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait le cœur plus léger. A coté de lui, Tom arborait une bouille d'ange. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ange à lui et descendit dans la cuisine où il entendait du bruit. Devant le plan de travail, Lionel s'afférait à préparer un petit déjeuner copieux pour les deux jeune amoureux. Il se retourna et vit Bill devant lui, endormi et sans maquillage pour la première fois.

- Bonjour Tom, lança-t-il guilleret.  
- Euh ... non moi c'est Bill, rigola le brun.

Lionel écarquilla soudainement les yeux et manqua de lâcher le plateau qu'il tenait. Outre ses cheveux noirs, Lionel avait cru voir pendant un instant la frimousse de son fils. Il bégaya un désolé et tendit le plateau au brun avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, tout chamboulé.

* * *

Verdict ?

Un petit review ... chibi eyes

Prochain chapitre : Passé


	14. Chapitre 14 : Passé

_**Titre**__** : Un mimétisme parfait**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**_

_**Rating**__** : M / NC 17**_

_**Paring**__** : Bill/Tom**_

_**Résumé**__** : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**_

_**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**_

_**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**_

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Bill et Tom se réveillèrent - car ils s'étaient rendormis - suite aux appels répétitifs de leur producteur qui les engueula pour leur retard. Mort de rire, ils se dépêchèrent quand même de venir au studio, ne prévenant même pas Lionel qu'ils partaient, bien trop pressés.

Dans sa chambre, le père de Tom avait fouillé partout pour retrouver une petite caisse rouge. Il la fixa un instant, les larmes lui venant, hésitant à l'ouvrir ... puis s'y refusa ne préférant pas faire resurgir des souvenirs douloureux. L'apparition de Bill dans la cuisine l'avait plus que surprit ... elle l'avait choqué. Il n'osait y croire, ce n'était qu'un hasard ... qu'une pure coïncidence ... une hallucination. Oui, c'est ça ... un mirage parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre mais au fond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

Le doute qu'il avait devait être levé. Il devait savoir si son hypothèse était fondée ou pas.

Il passa près de deux heures sur Internet, cherchant le plus d'information possible mais apparemment le jeune Bill était très distrait sur son passé. Et cela le fit encore plus douter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule et dernière solution. Faire marcher ses relations. Comme quoi ça a du bon d'être dans un milieu social aisé.

- Allo ? Demanda la voix de l'autre coté du combiné.  
- Marc ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est Lionel. J'ai un service à te demander. Tu m'as dit que si ... si je voulais en savoir plus sur quelque un, tu pourrais m'aider.  
- Bien sûr, ça tient toujours mais mes prix ont augmenté.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira Lionel qui sentait l'arnaque.  
- Pour toi je peux faire un prix d'ami. Juste une nuit de débauche ... mais une vraie ... pas comme tu fais avec tes amants ou amantes de passage.  
- Je ... d'accord.  
- Bon c'est qui ?  
- J'aurais besoin que tu me trouve tout ... je dis bien TOUT sur Bill Kaulitz.  
- Le chanteur du ... le petit copain de ton fils, ricana-t-il. Tu veux savoir si il digne de ton rejeton ?  
- T'occupes. Je te donne ce que tu veux et tu m'envoie tous les papiers chez moi à mon fax ... que tu as je suppose ?  
- Je m'y mets tout de suite mon lapin. Pour mon paiement, je te rappellerais.

Lionel raccrocha, soulagé que la conversation se termine. Marc n'était pas méchant et bel homme mais ses techniques de sexe était plutôt brute et Lionel n'était pas trop adepte de ce genre de procédés. Le jeune homme avait flashé sur lui lors d'une soirée et lui avait fait du rentre dedans sans gène. Ça avait plus à Lionel mais quand les sous entendus avaient commencés à fuser, son envie avait subitement disparue et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas de ce genre. D'accord pour baiser mais pas de cette manière. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de connaître la vérité et Marc était le seul qui pourrait lui fournir cette aide précieuse.

Il attendit une heure, puis deux et cinq avant d'entendre son fax se mettre en marche. Une liasse de feuille en sortit. Peut être que parmi tous ces papiers, résidait la réponse à sa question. La dernière feuille qui sortit fut étrangement jetée à la corbeille. Ce n'était autre qu'une lettre de Marc lui détaillant ses fantasmes avec lui.

Il commença sa lecture minutieusement, surlignant tout ce qui l'intéressait. Et à peine avait il lu que ses doutes s'intensifièrent pour finalement se révéler être vrais. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Dans sa main droite, une feuille indiquait La preuve. Il tremblait ... de joie, de peur, de colère.

Après avoir pesté contre le monde entier, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tom. Il devait lui expliquer ... pour son bien.

- J'suis pas là. Biiiip.  
- Tom, c'est papa. Je ... je dois te voir ... le plus vite possible. J'ai quelque chose ... à te dire. C'est très important. Et viens seul. C'est ... je t'aime.

Il raccrocha rapidement sentant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Lionel essaya de se calmer le reste de la journée, s'imaginant la future conversation qu'il aurait avec Tom. Mais il avait peur et hésitait à tout lui révéler ou juste lui montrer les papiers.

Et il arriva, en trombe dans la maison, essoufflé, vers 20h.

- Papa ! Papa !  
- Tom, je suis dans la cuisine.  
- Papa ! S'exclama le blond en se jetant dans les bras de Lionel. J'ai eu ton message. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je ... assied toi mon ange.

Il s'exécuta, fixant son père avec appréhension.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose ... de très important que je pensais pas te dire un jour ... enfin pas dans ces circonstances. Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, que tu ne dises surtout rien. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après mais s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je le dois ...parce que je t'aime.  
- Tu vas te marier ? Demanda le blond qui ne comprenait absolument rien.  
- Euh non, répondit l'autre abasourdit.  
- Bon alors c'est quoi que t'as à me dire.  
- Quand je suis arrivé en Allemagne, j'avais un peu plus de 16 ans. Tu sais que ma mère m'a jeté dehors parce que je refusais de reprendre l'affaire de mon père. J'ai commencé à vivre de ma passion. Oh au départ, j'avais beaucoup de mal ... mais je crois que j'ai toujours eu un certain talent et je me fis bien vite remarquer ... pour mes dons mais aussi pour mon physique. Mais je te rassure, je ne me suis jamais vendu //enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.// Un soir, que je rentrais d'une de mes fameuses soirées, j'entendis des cris et en prêtant l'oreille, je m'aperçu que c'était des pleurs en fait. Alors, curieux, j'allais voir ce que c'était et ma surprise fut grande quand je découvris un couffin avec deux nourrissons qui braillaient. Je cherchais la mère de ces enfants mais il n'y avait personne autour. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il y avait une lettre entre les deux bébés. Je la lis et appris qu'ils venaient d'être abandonnés. La mère était jeune et venait d'être jetée de chez elle ... et le père avait été envoyé en pension à cause de cette grossesse. Elle voulait que ses enfants soient dans une bonne famille, qu'ils ne manquent de rien et avait préféré les abandonner plutôt que les garder dans la misère. Elle disait aussi qu'ils avaient été conçus dans un amour sincère et que, elle comme le père les aimaient déjà. Enfin, bref. J'étais dans la rue avec deux enfants qui avaient cessé de pleurer et qui me fixaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. J'étais plutôt choqué de voir cette détresse et mon instinct me dit que ces deux bambins avaient besoin de moi. Je rentrais donc chez moi, un fardeau précieux sous les bras.

Lionel s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et laisser Tom comprendre.

- Évidemment, je n'avais rien pour nourrir les deux affamés qu'ils étaient. Je dû donc trouver une supérette ouverte à 3h du mat'. Coup de bol, il y en avait une non loin de chez moi. Je revenais donc avec du lait maternel et des couches et tout le tralala. Je me suis occupé d'eux comme si c'était mes propres enfants. Très vite je me suis attaché à eux et ce fut réciproque. Une semaine ... c'est le temps que je les ai gardé avec moi. Les deux petits bouts de chou ne se séparaient jamais et j'avoue que moi-même j'avais du mal quand ils n'étaient pas à coté de moi. Je crois qu'un lien très fort s'était créé entre nous trois. A tel point, que j'ai pris des milliers de photos et que je les appelais mes fils. Oui j'avais oublié de te préciser que c'était des garçons et qui plus est, des jumeaux. La lettre le disait ... et puis ça se voyait. Mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment mes fils et que je ne pouvais pas les garder indéfiniment. J'allais donc au commissariat, annoncer que j'avais trouvé deux bébés dans la rue. Bien évidemment, je ne leur ai jamais dit que je les avais depuis une semaine. Deux jours plus tard, les services sociaux me les ont retirés pour les placer dans un orphelinat où ils seraient présentés à l'adoption. Chaque jour je venais les voir, n'arrivant pas à m'en détacher. Il y avait beaucoup de famille qui voulait les prendre ... mais à chaque fois un seul. C'est là qu'on m'annonça qu'ils seraient séparés. Moi je voulais pas, je voulais qu'ils restent ensemble ... alors j'ai fait moi aussi ma demande d'adoption mais pour les deux.

A ce moment là, le regard de Tom changea. L'angoisse naissait en lui.

- Mais combien de chance un homme de tout juste 18 ans avait il d'avoir un enfant ? Et deux ? Je crois que la relation que j'avais avec eux m'aida beaucoup. L'orphelinat intervint en ma faveur, voyant bien que je ferais le père idéal. Le tribunal accepta ma requête d'adoption mais que pour un. Je voulais pas, je les voulais tous les deux mais on me fit comprendre que c'était déjà une chance inouïe que j'en ai un. Je pense que tu as du le deviner Tom. C'est de toi que je parle. C'est toi que j'ai réussi à adopter ... sans ton frère. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir pu récupérer ton jumeau. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles pendant 10 ans. Quand il fut adopté par une famille, je leur expliquai notre histoire à tous les trois et ils acceptèrent de me donner des nouvelles régulières de ton frère. Et ... et tu vois ce matin quand j'ai vu Bill, j'ai cru ... j'ai cru te voir toi et ... j'ai réussi à savoir des choses sur lui. Je sais qu'il a été adopté comme ton frère et que son nom n'est pas Kaulitz à la base mais Adlerfarn. Tu sais, dans le couffin, il y avait une couverture avec le nom de chacun des bébés. L'un s'appelait Tom et l'autre s'appelait ... Bill.

En face de lui, Tom avait arrêté de respirer. Un frère il avait un frère, un jumeau. Et il s'avérait que c'était Bill son amant. Il n'y croyait pas.

- Tu ... tu mens, réussi t'il à dire dans sa détresse.  
- Non je te jure. Je ... je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Tu devais savoir que Bill n'était autre que ton frère. Je sais qu'il est plus pour toi et ça m'est égal.  
- Tu veux dire que j'ai embrassé mon frère, que je suis tombé amoureux de mon jumeau, que j'ai ... que j'ai couché avec mon double. J'ai ... c'est de l'inceste !!

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, n'arrivant même pas à pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?  
- Tu aurais été encore plus malheureux. Tu te serais voué corps et âme à sa recherche et j'avoue que j'avais peur qu'il soit mort. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles après ses 10 ans. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient morts ou quelque chose comme ça. Je te jure que si je l'avais su avant, je te l'aurais dit.  
- Et moi ... maintenant ... je suis censé faire quoi ?  
- Je sais pas. C'est ta vie, tu vois, tu décides. Je crois que ça t'appartient, dit il en tendant la petite caisse qu'il avait à coté de lui. C'est toute la correspondance que j'ai eue avec la famille Adlerfarn. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment. Je pense que tu veux être seul, non ?  
- Oui, marmonna-t-il.

Lionel déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et partit. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Vraiment ... il espérait.

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**C'est bien ou pas ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Décision**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Décision

_**Titre**__** : Un mimétisme parfait**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**_

_**Rating**__** : M / NC 17**_

_**Paring**__** : Bill/Tom**_

_**Résumé**__** : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**_

_**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**_

_**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**_

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

Tom prit le coffret et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit la boite, mémoire de la vie de son frère. Des photos, des lettres et des cassettes s'entassaient pour ne former qu'un tout, vestige d'un passé qu'ils aurait dû avoir en commun. Il prit une lettre au hasard et commença à lire. Ils avaient deux ans à cette époque. Les parents de Bill racontaient leurs vacances à Dublin et tout ce qu'avait fait Bill.

Sa main fouilla encore et en ressortit un petit tas de photos. Le garçon souriant, faisant des grimaces ou boudant lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Si Lionel ne lui avait pas dit que c'était son jumeau, il aurait cru que c'était lui.

Du bout des doigts, il dessinait le contour du corps du Bill enfant, essayant de mémoriser les courbes. Il détaillait chaque photo, cherchant un signe quelconque qui lui prouverait le contraire mais Bill était comme lui ... exactement comme lui.

Il soupira et reposa ces souvenirs qui auraient pu être siens. Son corps s'allongea de tout son long sur ses draps. Tom réfléchissait ... il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_**POV de Tom**_

Alors que mes pensées voguaient vers un passé inconnu, j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. D'habitude, je regardais toujours qui m'appelais avant de décrocher. Mais là ... là, trop préoccupé, je saisis mon portable et appuyais sur la touche verte sans regarder.

- Allo ? Dis je d'un air blasé.  
- Mon cœur, tu rentres quand ? Tu me manques. C'est vide sans toi.

_// La seule personne que je ne voulais pas entendre m'appelle. J'ai vraiment la poisse.//_

- Euh ... désolé. Mais je rentre pas ce soir. J'ai des trucs à faire avec mon père. On se voit demain.  
- Oh t'es sûr Tom ? Je vais devoir passer la nuit tout seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire avec ton paternel ? Pas des trucs chelous hein ?  
- Non rassure toi. Rien de tout ça.  
- Bon, murmure t'il déçu. Bonne nuit alors. Je t'aime mon ange.  
- Bonne nuit.

Je raccrochais rapidement. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais aussi parce que c'est toujours le cas. Mais est-ce vraiment celui auquel je pense où est-ce juste un amour fraternel, entre jumeau ?

J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
J'éteignais les lumières dans ma chambre et me plongeais dans mes pensées.

Que faire ? Tout résidait sans cette question.

Et le concert qui arrivait dans une semaine. J'étais totalement perdu. Mon cerveau analysait toutes les situations à une vitesse éclair et soudain, j'eu une idée. Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je rappelais donc mon petit copain, devenu depuis ce soir frère jumeau.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
- Qu'est-ce qui y a Tom ?  
- J'aurais besoin du numéro de ton frère, Lani.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ça je peux pas te le dire.  
- Hein ? Tu ... tu me fais pas confiance ? Commençait à sangloter mon amour.  
- Oh si, si. Mais ... enfin je peux pas te le dire. Je voudrais bien mais je dois attendre demain.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Oh Bill, je t'en pris. Je te dis tout demain. Je te le jure. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin du numéro de Lani.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.  
- C'est le 02 173 30 26.  
- Merci. Merci.  
- Dis Tom. Tu m'aimes ? Me demande t'il d'une petite voix.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Dis le moi, s'il te plait.

_// Je savais que j'aurais pas dû l'appeler.//_

- Je ... je t'aime, murmurais je la voix tremblante.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Et il raccrocha juste après ça. Je crois qu'il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Y parait que les jumeaux sont connectés. Bref, maintenant appeler Lani.  
Ah ben voilà que je suis tombé sur le répondeur. Je laissais un message lui demandant de me rappeler au plus vite, que ça concernait Bill.  
Tout juste une demi-heure plus tard mon portable sonna. Je reconnu le numéro de Lani et décrochai en vitesse.

- Tom ?  
- Oui c'est moi Lani.  
- Félicitation pour ta place dans le groupe.  
- Hein ? Ah ouai merci.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a Bill ?  
- Je ... j'ai un problème avec lui.

Je me mis à lui raconter brièvement notre histoire, notre enfance. Après ma courte histoire, Lani ne parlait plus.

- Et j'ai donc décidé de ... de ... d'arrêter de le voir. Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de faire le point, seul. Du coup le groupe ... je peux plus en faire partie. Seulement ... et c'est là le gros hic, on a un concert dans une semaine. Je peux pas le faire. J'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas leur fausser faux bond.  
- Mais je suis en Belgique et j'ai mon petit frère. Tom ...  
- Je te paye tout et mon père gardera ton petit frère chez lui. Je t'en pris. Il va déjà avoir un choc quand il va savoir qu'on est frère alors si en plus le concert tombre à l'eau ... non je peux pas les abandonner. Y a les deux G aussi.  
- Je sais pas là.  
- Ce sera juste pour cette fois là. Tu peux le considérer comme un concert d'adieu. T'en a pas fait il me semble. Un adieu à la scène, un adieu à tes fans. Un vrai adieu à tout ce que tu aimes.  
- C'est bon tu m'a convaincu. Tu me tiens au courant pour la suite.  
- Oui pas de problème. Merci beaucoup, vraiment merci.  
- Bonne chance petit Tom. Bye.  
- Tchao.

Je n'arrivais pas à en revenir. Lani avait accepté de me remplacer pour le concert. Un poids en moins sur les épaules. Pas le plus gros mais c'était toujours ça.  
Je finis par m'endormir, mes rêves étant agités cette nuit là.

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, d'énormes cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux du blond. Il n'avait pas le moral et la peur de la confrontation avec Bill l'empêcha d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Il s'habilla vite fait et appela un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel. En effet, il n'était que sept heures du matin et le groupe ne devait se voir qu'en milieu de matinée.

Pendant tout le trajet, le dréadé tenta de se calmer. Il répétait un long monologue dans sa tête. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas comment Bill allait réagir.

- Vous êtes arrivé monsieur.  
- Ah merci. Tenez. Garder la monnaie.  
- Merci.

Il était devant l'hôtel, tremblant, un paquet dans ses mains. Il prit une grande inspiration et monta directement à sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Bill.

Tom resta bien quelques minutes devant la porte n'osant la franchir, ne sachant pas si il devait toquer ou pas. Après tout, c'était également sa chambre ... pas besoin de frapper. Il entrouvrit alors la porte. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir. Le brun devait sûrement encore roupiller. Il entra à pas de chat et referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux ne mirent que quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Rapidement, il aperçut une masse sous les draps et une touffe noire en dépassé.

Tom s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux ébène de Bill.

- Pardonne moi petit frère, chuchota-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la belle aux bois dormant émergea de ses doux rêves. Il s'étira et s'assit dans son lit. C'est alors qu'il vit sous ses yeux le plus beau des princes qui somnolait. Il sourit à cette vue et se dépêcha d'aller l'embrasser. Il lui déposa juste un chaste baiser sur les lèvres puis fila dans la salle de bain.

Le geste d'amour de Bill réveilla Tom qui comprit bien vite la situation. Il attendit nerveusement que l'androgyne ait finie sa douche. Ce dernier prit tout son temps et ne ressortit que trois quarts d'heure plus tard pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un blond plus que nerveux.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui y a mon ange ?  
- Faut qu'on parle, dit il sèchement.

Ça c'est la phrase que toute personne redoute dans un couple car elle est bien souvent annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Et Bill n'échappa pas à la règle. Une forte boule se forma directement dans son estomac et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il pensait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Bill. Je vais pas y arriver sinon.  
- Je ... je t'écoute.

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**C'est bien ou pas ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Un souvenir ...**_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un souvenir

_**Titre**__** : Un mimétisme parfait**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**_

_**Rating**__** : M / NC 17**_

_**Paring**__** : Bill/Tom**_

_**Résumé**__** : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**_

_**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**_

_**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**_

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

_**Musique : **_ AVENGED SEVENFOLD - **"Warmness On The Soul"**

* * *

_**POV de Tom**_

Il me fixait avec ses deux grands yeux si semblables aux miens. Mon cœur battait si vite dans ma poitrine qu'il devait sûrement l'entendre.  
J'avais emporté avec moi des photos de nous deux au même âge, espérant qu'il comprendrais de lui-même.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais.  
Je sortis une première photo de lui à l'âge de trois ans. Il était en maillot de bain, une bouée autour de la taille. Il semblait vraiment heureux sur cette photo.  
Je la lui donnais, retenant ma respiration.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Demandais je péniblement.  
- Bien sur, c'est moi. Mais comment ...  
- Et là ? Questionnais je en lui donnant une photo de moi à la même période.  
- Je ... on dirait moi. Mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit et ... c'est qui ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de doutes.  
- Moi, réussis je à prononcer dans un murmure.  
- Comment ça toi ?

Sa voix tremblait ainsi que ses mains tenant toujours difficilement les deux photos dans ses mains.

Je le regardais, dans le même état que lui. Le voir si troublé, paniqué, si faible, comme un enfant me créa une boule dans la gorge. Je devais parler, c'était à moi de tout expliquer de tout lui dire. C'était moi qui avais commencé à en parler, je me devais de tout lui raconter.

Je me jetais sur lui, le prenant dans mes bras et le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues ne silence.  
Je sentais qu'il était dépassé par la situation car il ne répondit pas à mon étreinte, fixant toujours le mur en face de lui.

- Oh, je suis désolé ... je suis si désolé. Excuse moi ... mais je ne pouvais pas me le garder. Excuse moi Bill. Je ne voulais pas. Oh non je voudrais tant que ce soit faux. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est si dur ... trop dur. Je ne veux pas te perdre ... oh non, absolument pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire ... sinon ce sera trop dur pour nous.  
- Faire quoi ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure, refoulant ses larmes.  
- Te quitter. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Ça m'est impossible mais ... mais tu vois ... nous deux, faut plus qu'on se voit, faut plus qu'on se voit comme ça. Non, on a pas le droit. Pas quand on est frères jumeaux.

Je venais enfin de lui avouer ce que je crois qu'il avait compris. Mais je n'eu aucune réaction de sa part, même pas un tressaillement.  
Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur, trop peur. Je me détachais de lui et remarquais qu'il était comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette vision et m'enfuyais comme un lâche à toutes jambes.

J'avais rendez vous avec Gus et Georg peu de temps après. Quand ils arrivèrent, j'étais encore en larmes.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe Tom ? Me demanda Gus.  
- Je ... c'est rien, dis je en essuyant rapidement mes pleurs.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Alors pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Me questionna Georg.  
- Vous savez que j'vous aime vraiment les gars ? Hein.  
- Oui ... mais ...  
- Je suis désolé mais je peux plus faire parti du groupe. Entre Bill et moi ... enfin c'est plus possible. Et je tiendrais pas si il est à coté de moi. Enfin ... je vous lâche pas. C'est le temps que ça aille mieux.  
- Va falloir annuler le concert alors, dit Gus en regardant notre bassiste.  
- Non, pas besoin ! M'exclamais je. J'ai demandé à Lani de venir. Il me remplacera et puis ça sera son concert d'adieu.  
- ... A ... A bon ?  
- Oui. Bon je vais vous laissez. Mon père m'attend.

Je disparais, les laissant seuls. Mon père ne m'attendait pas du tout mais je ne voulais pas que la discussion dérive sur Bill et moi. J'avais qu'une envie. C'était d'être seul.

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

_**POV de Bill**_

C'était donc ça, ce qu'il me cachait. Mon frère ? Mais comment ? Je ne comprends plus rien.  
Ces photos. On se ressemble tellement. C'est impossible ... et en même temps ...  
On avait tous les deux été adopté. Et ... et si l'histoire qu'il disait était vraie ... enfin ... c'est possible.  
Je regardais les photos sans vraiment les détailler. On aurait dit moi ... c'était moi. Un mini moi.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'avec lui, dès le début, se fut si intense. Mais alors ... mes sentiments. Est-ce que je l'aimais vraiment ? Ou peut-être que ce n'étais que mon amour fraternel ... mais pourquoi ce désir dans ce cas. Je n'ai jamais désiré Lani.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien ... sauf peut-être que sans lui j'allais être malheureux.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et me mis à fixer le plafond. C'est beau un plafond.

Je revoyais tous nos moments passés ensemble, de notre première rencontre à ce moment tragique. Et j'en avais les larmes qui venaient. Parce que même si c'était mon frère je l'aimais. Oui j'en étais sûr. Je l'aimais et je m'en foutais qu'on soit jumeaux.

Jamais je n'arriverais à le voir comme tel. Pour moi c'est mon amour.

Mais pour lui je ne devais être qu'un frère puisqu'il a préféré ne plus me voir. Oui, il n'était pas amoureux de moi ... ou du moins pas comme moi.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

Le soir même, une annonce était diffusée un peu partout, précisant que lors de leur prochain concert, les Tokio Hotel retrouverait leur précédent guitariste, Lani et que Tom ne ferait pas partit du show. Les journalistes essayaient de savoir pourquoi mais comme personne ne savait, personne ne sue.

Chez lui, Tom s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de parler. Il avait mal, trop mal. Mais surtout il était perdu. Qu'était Bill pour lui ? Un frère, c'était sûr. Mais ce petit plus qu'il y avait eu entre eux, cet amour, ce désir ... tout ça il en faisait quoi maintenant. Il resta ainsi pendant deux jours.

Ce n'est que lorsqu il reçut la visite de Lani et de son petit frère qu'il se décida à sortir de sa tour. L'enfant était très gai et ramena un peu de chaleur dans la vie du blond.

- Je te laisse, mais veille bien sur lui.  
- T'inquiète pas. On va bien s'en occuper avec mon père tu verras.  
- Je vais vite vous laissez car je dois les retrouver.  
- D'accord.

Il commençait à partir quand Tom l'interpella.

- Oui ?  
- Tu ... tu dira _// que je l'aime// _bonne chance ... pour le concert.  
- J'y penserais.

L'ex guitariste arriva à l'hôtel sous les feux des projecteurs. Dire que ça devait passer inaperçu. Il se fit enlacer chaleureusement par ses deux amis mais il manquait son frère à l'appel.

- Bill ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Pas sortit de sa chambre depuis deux jours, murmura Gustav.  
- Je vais le voir, s'enquit de répondre le roux.

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il toqua mais n'eu aucune réponse.

- C'est Lani.

Et là la porte s'ouvrit sous un brun mal en point.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Lani en le voyant.  
- Suis content de te voir p'tit frère.  
- Mais t'aurais préféré que ce soit quelque un d'autre ...  
- Il ne viendra pas.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, témoin des pleurs. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, de leur vie. Finalement, cette nuit là, ils dormirent ensemble parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne leur restait que peu de jours.

Le lendemain, le roux secoua énergiquement son frère pour que ce dernier sorte de sa torpeur et se mette au travail. Il essayait tant bien que mal de motiver Bill quand son regard s'arrêta sur des feuilles éparpillées par terre.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en les ramassant.  
- Un souvenir ...  
- C'est des partitions. Tu composes ?  
- Non c'est à Tom. Je ... je voulais lui montrer quelque chose mais ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Des paroles qui iraient bien avec. Enfin on s'en fou maintenant.  
- Pas du tout. La mélodie est vraiment intéressante Et les paroles ?  
- Sur la table.

Il les prit et se mit à chantonner.

- C'est beau. C'est pour lui.  
- Oui. Je l'ai écrite juste avant qu'il vienne m'annoncer ... enfin tu sais quoi.  
- J'ai une idée !!! Tu vas la chanter au concert.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui. Ce sera super !!  
- Mais tu ne connais pas la musique et moi faut que je travaille la chanson.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux frères commencèrent à travailler sur une nouvelle chanson dans le secret le plus intime. En effet, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de garder la surprise.

Le soir dit arriva bien trop vite. Bill ne se sentait pas du tout prêt.

- Tu la chanteras !! S'exclamait Lani dans les coulisses.  
- Mais j'ai encore du mal avec certaines notes.  
- Tu dis ça pour te défiler. Tu chantais très bien sous la douche ce matin.  
- Tu m'épies ? Demanda Bill perplexe.  
- Non, je te surveille. Trop peur que tu fasses une connerie.  
- C'est bon je la chanterais.  
- Encore heureux.

Bill lui tira la langue comme réponse et retourna rejoindre les deux autres membres du groupe. Il leur expliqua qu'il y avait une surprise dans le concert de ce soir et qu'il faudrait qu'ils quittent la scène à ce moment. Leur faisant confiance, le bassiste et le batteur ne posèrent pas de question.

_**POV de Tom**_

C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de venir le voir chanter. Juste lui. Juste sa voix. Juste ce regard qu'il a quand il est emporté dans son monde.  
Mais cette fois, j'avais tout fait pour être loin ... le plus loin possible. Quelle honte si il me voyait !!!  
J'étais donc tout au fond de la salle et je le regardais.  
Non, je l'admirais plutôt. Il était si beau sous cette lumière artificielle.

J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation quand sa voix me sortit de mes songes.

_//Une surprise ? Comment ça une surprise ?//_

Une douce mélodie s'éleva et mon cœur rata un battement. C'était ma musique. J'en revenais pas. Il allait chanter sur ma musique. Ce n'était même pas le fait que des milliers de fans l'entendent qui me bouleversa. Non ; c'était le fait que l'homme que j'aimais allait chanter dessus.

Sa vois commença à s'élever doucement et je fus immédiatement transporté.

- **Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.**_(Tes yeux verts en noisette qui observent tous les mouvements que je fais)_  
**And that feeling of doubt, it's erased ... **_(Et ce sentiment de doute, c'est effacé)_

_// Mais ça parle de moi là. //_

Et maintenant j'étais encore plus surprit. Je dirais même stupéfait.  
Bill était assit sur un tabouret, une faible lumière blanche l'éclairant et à coté de lui se tenait Lani avec sa guitare, jouant consciencieusement les notes les unes après les autres.

- **I'll never feel alone again with you by my side. **_(Je ne me sentirai pas une autre fois seul avec toi par mon esprit)_  
**You're the one, and in you I confide.**_(Tu es le seul, et je me confie a toi)_  
**And we have gone through good and bad times. **_(Et nous avons eu de bons et mauvais moments.)_  
**But your unconditional love was always on my mind. **_(Mais ton amour sans condition était toujours dans mon esprit)_  
**You've been there from the start for me. **_(Tu as été là pour moi, dès le début)_

J'avais les larmes qui commençaient à venir et je remarquais que le visage de Bill ne restait pas insensible, lui non plus.

Des larmes perlaient déjà dans ses yeux et finirent par couler le long de ses joues.

- **And your loves always been true as can be **_(Et tes amours étaient toujours sincères)_  
**I give my heart to you. **_(Je te donne mon cœur)_  
**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**_(Je donne mon coeur, car rien ne se compare a toi dans ce monde.)_

Il finit la chanson dans un sanglot étouffé. L'émotion était palpable dans chaque personne de la salle. Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques instants pour être remplacé par des cris et des larmes. En fait la salle entière était en pleurs, émue par le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à eux.

Bill murmura un merci et disparu de la scène.

Quant à moi, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je n'arrivais toujours pas à en revenir.

Si seulement il savait que j'étais là, que j'avais tout entendu et surtout tout comprit. Sa plus belle déclaration.

Mais nous étions frères et nous ne pouvions pas nous laisser aller à cet amour, même partagé.

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**C'est bien ou pas ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : **__Désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc je ne connais pas son titre _

_ (Si je tarde trop à mettre la suite, dites le moi parce qu'il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que je dois écrire une suite, lol)  
_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ressaisis toi !

**Titre**** : Un mimétisme parfait**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et s'attirent. Qu'ils ignorent qu'ils y sont l'un pour l'autre ... les sentiments sont mit à rude épreuve.**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent. Ceux ci sont quelques peut étranges ainsi que leurs relations avec les personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance de l'étrangeté (ça se dit ?) de cette fic et de l'incompréhension qu'il risque d'y avoir dans certains chapitres. J'essaye dde faire au mieux.**

_**Entre //... // pensées des personnages**_

* * *

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**_

* * *

Tom ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette salle avec son frère, après tout ça. Tous ces mots qu'il avait dit, pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mourant dans son cou et parfois sur ses lèvres. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre un mur et laissa aller son chagrin. Il l'aimait ... plus que tout. Mais ils étaient frères. Et de ce fait n'en avaient pas le droit.

- Je t'aime.

Un murmure lancé juste en face de lui. Le blond releva la tête et se retrouva face à Bill qui était dans le même état que lui. Les yeux rouges, son maquillage coulant, des larmes traçant des lignes sur ses joues.

Tom détourna le regard vivement pour ne pas voir tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- J'avais besoin de sortir prendre l'air et je t'ai entendu pleurer.  
- Je pleurais pas !!  
- Alors c'est quoi ces larmes qui coulent encore ?  
- Retourne sur scène, on t'attend.  
- Répond s'il te plait Tom.

Mais le dréadeux n'en avait pas la force. Il repoussa Bill et s'enfuit en courant. Il avançait à un rythme éreintant, courant sans regarder où il allait. Juste droit devant, le plus loin possible de Bill. S'éloigner pour ne pas souffrir. Oublier ces sentiments pas normaux. Et continuer à vivre. Il courait sur la route déserte, le vent fouettant son visage, faisant voler ses larmes. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, son cœur lui faisait mal. Beaucoup trop. Il porta la main dessus et cette dernière se crispa.

Essoufflé, il s'écroula au sol, sur la route. Il frappa du poing le bitume et hurla sa rage. Trop de douleur contenue, trop de souffrance retenue, trop de chagrin emprisonné.

Il se sentait enfin complet en même temps seul. Il comprenait tout enfin. Ce qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années n'était autre que son frère, son jumeau ... une personne lui ressemblant en tout point malgré lui. Un mimétisme parfait les liait, jusqu'à leurs sentiments.

Mais il en était tombé amoureux. Il était perdu. Depuis quand deux frères avaient-ils le droit de s'aimer plus que fraternellement ? S'en ai même puni par la loi. Il aurait préféré de pas apprendre la vérité sur son amant. Continuer à vivre cet amour interdit dans l'ignorance.

Sa main se dirigea vers la poche de son pantalon et il attrapa son portable.

- Aurélia ? Dit il dans un sanglot.  
- Tom ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
- Maman ...

Et il éclata en sanglots, une nouvelle fois.

- Calme toi Tom. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu continues comme ça.  
- Je l'aime. Je l'aime.  
- Tu me parles de Bill ?  
- Ouiii.  
- Explique moi.  
- Je ... C'est ... Dis moi que tu ne le savais pas. Dis moi que tu ignorais tout à propos de nous deux !!  
- Euh ... Tom ... je comprends rien là.  
- Maman. Je veux pas. Pourquoi c'est si dur. Bill ... Bill ... on est frères jumeaux.  
- ...  
- Frères.  
- ...  
- Maman ?  
- ...  
- Maman ? ... Aurélia !!!  
- ... Pardon. T'es sûr ?  
- Vui.  
- Wa ...  
- Je l'aime tant.  
- Mais il est au courant ?  
- Oui.  
- Ah et du coup entre vous ... il veut plus.  
- Non, si ... enfin ... il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
- Ben alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?  
- Mais merde tu comprends pas !!! On est frères. FRERES !!! On n'a pas le droit.  
- Tom, vous vous aimez. Où est le problème ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'aimer avant ça. Et de l'aimer encore. En plus si j'ai bien comprit, personne n'est au courant à part vous deux. Mais au fait ... comment tu l'as apprit ?  
- Lionel. C'est lui ...

Il raconta une fois de plus leur histoire. Celle qui les unissait et qui les séparait en même temps.  
Aurélia ne trouvait pas leur situation malsaine et essayait de faire prendre conscience à Tom de la chance qu'il ratait.

- Et puis je suis pas sûr qu'il ai vraiment tout comprit.  
- Tom, tu vas aller le voir et éclaircir cette situation. Maintenant !!!  
- Il est en concert.  
- Vu l'heure ça doit être fini. Il est 23h30.  
- Tu ... tu crois ?  
- Certaine. Alors Tom, tu vas aller le retrouver MAINTENANT et vous expliquer. Parce que la plus belle chose qui pouvait t'arriver c'est d'aimer et de l'être en retour ... et tu l'as !!  
- Maman. Merci, chuchota-t-il.  
- C'est normal.

Il raccrocha et appela un taxi qui l'emmènerait dans l'hôtel où résidait Bill.

_**POV de Bill**_

_//Je l'aime tant et lui me fuit. J'ai écrit cette chanson pour lui. Je l'ai chantée pour lui.//_

Quand je l'avais vu, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je lui avais dit mes sentiments. Je voulais lui montrer que malgré notre fraternité, je continuais de l'aimer. Mais il s'était enfui et m'avait laissé seul avec mon désespoir. J'étais retourné sur scène car je me devais de finir ce concert ; mais sans grande conviction. Il m'avait dit m'aimer aussi mais il faisait tout pour que l'on ne soit plus ensemble. Moi je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'est vivre avec lui. Je voulais vivre la vie avec l'homme de ma vie et personne d'autre, partager les bons et les mauvais moments ... et toujours continuer de l'aimer ... à jamais. Mais il en avait décidé autrement et ne voulait plus de moi.

Maintenant, nous rentrions à l'hôtel. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant les autres, alors je retenais mes larmes. On arriva enfin dans ce grand bâtiment. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer tout mon soul.

Je sortais en premier, suivi par Gustav et Georg. Quant à Lani, il allait récupérer son petit frère chez le père de Tom et partir. Je l'embrassais puis il partit.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et m'enfermais. Je voyais ce grand lit me faire face, témoin de notre amour passé. Je laissais enfin les larmes couler sans retenue. Un cri horrible sortit de ma gorge et mon corps s'effondra sur le sol dans des spasmes de désespoir.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

Tom arriva devant l'hôtel. Il hésitait à affronter Bill mais la voix de sa mère retentissait en lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit du taxi. Puis il monta jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Il était devant la porte et entendait les cris et pleurs du brun.

- Bill !!! Bill !! Ouvre moi. C'est Tom !! Cogna-t-il en même temps.

Mais l'androgyne pensait à une illusion et ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à la voix du blond.

Tom tapait et criait mais il n'avait aucune réaction du brun. Il décida alors de défoncer la porte. Il donna des coups d'épaules et la porte finit par céder.

C'est alors qu'il vit avec effroi Bill recroquevillé par terre, en pleurs, marmonnant n'importe quoi. Il l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'au lit.

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Ne me l'enlevez pas. Rendez moi celui que j'aime. Je veux pas d'un frère. Je veux juste Tom. Juste Tom. Tom. Tom, marmonnait il tut en pleurant.  
- Bill, c'est moi. Répond s'il te plait. Je t'en pris mon ange. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Sans toi je suis rien. Tu es mon mimétisme, je suis ton mimétisme. On y peut rien c'est comme ça. On est jumeaux et l'on s'aime. Pardon. Je voulais pas te blesser. Mais j'étais perdu. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. J'avais peur de moi, des autres, de nous même. Car on a pas le droit de s'aimer comme on s'aime. Mais maintenant je m'en fou. Je te veux, simplement toi et personne d'autre. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Les larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Tom.

- Tom ... murmura Bill.  
- Je t'aime Bill. Je t'aime. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Je ne te mérite pas. Mais je t'aime trop pour te laisser seul.  
- Chut, dit-il en l'embrassant pour le faire taire. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Séchant leurs lamres avec des baisers enflammés. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Priant pour que l'autre ne parte pas au petit matin, pour que ce rêve qu'ils effleuraient depuis peu devient enfin réalité.

Ce serait leur secret désormais.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs bras et jambes enlacés, en position de fœtus.

Le groupe reprit son cours et leur amour ne cessa de s'amplifier au fil des jours.

Ils continuèrent à s'aimer devant les autres sans qu'ils sachent leur lien. Lionel était devenu le père de deux jeunes hommes comme il l'avait toujours souhaité et aima Bill comme son propre fils. Bien évidemment il fut souvent jaloux de lui car il pouvait aimer Tom, et lui non. Mais il se fit une raison. Ses fils avaient trouvés le bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Cette fic est désormais finie. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et suivi au cours de cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous a plut.**_


End file.
